Bree Tanner: A New Beginning
by MioneWriter007
Summary: What if Bree Tanner didn't die in Eclipse because the Volturi never met her? What if she had powers even she didn't know about and why can't Alice see Bree's future? What happens when Carlisle asks the pack to take Bree with them when they carry Jacob off the battle field? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
1. Another Beginning

**Bree Tanner: A New Beginning**

**This was my first attempt at Twilight FanFiction. I have made only a small change to the first chapter, and removed the "4 Years after Eclipse" paragraph, I realized that it was a mistake as my story decided to take a different and even better turn. **

**I have many twists and turns coming for Bree. I hope you enjoy! **

**Please Leave a review, let me know what you think. Also as I did not have a Beta yet, I am almost positive there are spelling and Grammar mistakes, please let me know in a review and I will fix them.**

**Here is a better summary: **

**What if Bree Tanner didn't die in Eclipse? What if the Volturi never met her? What if she had powers even she didn't know about? What if Alice told them she couldn't see Bree's future? And what if Carlisle asked the pack to take her back to Reservation before the Volturi arrived? This is that story! This story takes place from the Newborn Battle then takes a different turn when Bree is not killed by the Volturi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Beginning**

**Bree's POV**

**(**_**Newborn Battle) **_

I was told by a vampire named Riley that I was going to fight with the other newborns against an evil clan of vampires, the Cullen's. We were still in Seattle when we were told we were leaving to the little town of Forks. I had no idea what I was going into. Diego was one of the newborns, who like me didn't want to be with this group. We found out one day after hunting that we did not burn in the sunlight the way Riley had said. We sparkled like diamonds. We wanted to know why he had lied to us. So we followed him into the woods, but when we found him he was with a woman vampire. Diego told me to go back to the house and not to draw attention to myself; he stayed behind to ask Riley our questions. He never returned to the house Riley kept us in. I wasn't sure what I should do, but when Riley came back he told me that Diego left with our creator to spy on the Cullen's.

I followed the rest of the newborns to Forks. I ran into the dense forest and I caught the scent of the one we were supposed to kill. I slowed down when I heard the breaking and snapping of the other newborns that ran ahead of me. I could hear their screaming. I slowly made my way down to the battle. I was hiding behind an enormous tree, when they found me. I tried my hardest to look away and try to run, but their eyes, they captivated me. They were like honey. I had never seen any vampires with eyes that color. Mine, I had assumed were red like the others. The couple in front of me stared. I tried not to make any sudden movements.

"Who are you young one?" the man questioned me.

"Please, p-please don't kill me. I didn't even want to be here in the first place." I begged for my life.

The man and woman looked at each other. I didn't know what they were thinking. The sound of newborns dying was slowly quieting down. I was scared beyond measure. The man and woman didn't speak for what seemed like an hour. I slowly started to kneel down at their feet and beg for my life.

"We will not harm you if you give yourself up now." The woman said.

"Yes, yes I give up. I don't want to fight you and I don't want to die. Please don't kill me." Then woman took a step towards me and bent down to my level. I didn't know what she wanted.

"What is your name and how old are you little one?" she questioned.

"M-m-my name is Bree. I-I-I think I was 16. I don't remember thought." I didn't want to die.

"No, young one, how long have you been a vampire?" the man spoke; he was so kind to me. They both were.

"I-I've been a vampire for 3 months, what are you going to do with me?" I hoped that maybe they would let me stay with them.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. We are going to take you to our family. If they agree you may stay with us. When was the last time you fed?" Carlisle said.

"I'm not sure. I don't like to kill humans. I never did. I would feed after the others would. I never killed a human." I really wasn't sure when the last time I fed was. I knew I was thirsty though.

"Come with us." Esme said to me and stood up giving me her hand. I took it and followed them to their family.

I walked slowly. I looked around the clearing and saw that none of the newborns were anywhere to be seen. There was a fire burning in the middle of the field. I could smell the oddest scent in the air. We arrived with the others. They were staring at me as if they wanted to kill me but Esme spoke.

"Calm down everyone. She is not going to hurt us. She surrendered." She said gently and the others relaxed a little.

"Everyone this is Bree, she has given up willingly. She doesn't seem like the other newborns. Jasper, can you get a read on her." The one I assumed was Jasper nodded his head and stepped closer to me.

"She is scared, surprise, confused, and thirsty." He spoke and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel myself relaxing though, I didn't know why.

"Alice, can you see anything?" What did Carlisle mean by "see anything?"

"No, no I can't. I can't see her future." What is she talking about? I didn't want to ask. The girl I assumed was Alice continued, "The only other ones I can't see are those dumb mutts."

"Alice, don't call them that they helped us today." Another girl and boy came out of the woods. She was pretty and human. My throat began to burn. I could hear her heart beating and smell the blood running through her veins. Jasper grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. _Ugh, what the hell was that for, _Ithought to myself.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" The boy that had come out of the woods said.

"She's thirsty. She'll try to kill Bella, Edward." He responded. _I guess Bella is the human, I won't kill her, and I don't want to kill her. I've never killed a human, _I shouted in my head. Somehow I had willed the burning to subside.

"You won't kill her?" the one named Edward asked me. I shook my head, he continued, "I read her thoughts she's never even killed a human. She has a power I've never seen before. She has very strong self-control, let her go Jasper."

I got to my knees but didn't stand up because out of nowhere, it appeared. The biggest wolf I had ever seen, actually the only wolf I had ever seen. On its heels was one of the newborns I had seen at the house I was kept at. It jumped on the back of the wolf. It howled and tried to bite him. Just then another wolf jumped out of the woods and tackled the newborn to the ground. Somehow the newborn was able to turn the tables. He squeezed the russet colored wolf and I heard the bones break. The wolf howled in pain. Then I heard a growl from the woods and a giant black wolf came charging out of the trees and killed the newborn. The sound of the wolf's bones being crushed was the most terrifying sound in the world. For some reason I wanted to comfort the huge russet wolf. I went to stand and started to walk to the injured wolf on the ground. Something was pulling me toward the wolf. I couldn't explain it.

"JACOB, OH MY GOD! Edward we have to help him." The human named Bella said.

I felt a hand grab me and I turned to face the owner of the hand, "Let me go, I have to see if he's alright, please," I pleaded the taller more muscular vampire.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming you have to stay here, your scent is everywhere." Edward replied but I didn't care. I struggled against the pull of the man holding me back. _I have to get to him he's dying please; _I thought hopping Edward heard me.

"Jasper, what do you feel from her." Edward questioned.

"Emmett, let her go, I feel she cares for him, though I'm not sure why." Jasper defended.

"Ouch, what the hell are you doing to me?" Emmett shouted at me. I didn't know what I was doing. As far as I knew I wasn't doing anything.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Edward inquired.

"I felt like she electrocuting me!" Emmett said. I could hear the one named Alice say someone was coming but I didn't care.

Then a girl came running out of the woods. I started walking toward the wolf on the ground he was still howling, and whimpering. Then another four boys came out of the woods running. I walked faster. I heard Jasper telling the boys and girl that I was going with them, that I felt something for Jacob. I guess that is the name of the wolf on the floor. I felt like something was pulling me to the wolf again. I didn't care I started running the boys were dragging the wolf into the woods. I heard Carlisle tell one of the shirtless boys to take me with them and he would be along shortly. He also said I wasn't dangerous. We started walking into the woods.

"Jake, you need to calm down," the shirtless boy said.

"Yeah Jake, calm down so you can shift back." Another boy said, what in the world did he mean by shift.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had that stupid bloodsucker!" The girl screamed.

"What the hell is going on," I asked without thinking.

"Leah, that's enough, back off. Embry, take Bree to Emily's…" the first shirtless boy said, and they placed the wolf on the ground.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere. What is going on and what is he?" I asked pointing at Jacob.

The whimpers stopped and we heard a loud yell. I heard the bones in his body crack again. We all turned to see a naked boy lying on the ground. I ran to his side and touched his face gently.

"Shh, sh, it's ok. I'm here, my name is Bree. You're going to be ok, Jacob. I promise." I whispered to him holding his left hand in mine. I was careful not to touch his body; his chest and his right shoulder were blue and purple. He stopped screaming and looked into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul, as if he was mine.

"Y-y-you're an angel, aren't you?" he managed to whisper before he blacked out.

"Oh my god, He imprinted on the little bloodsucker!" The girl named Leah all but yelled.


	2. Captivated and Shocked

**Thank you to **_**AnimeLoverGirl1324,**_** for giving this story the first review, and for favoriting it, and putting it on alert.**

**Ok to my anonymous reader/reviewer "human" It is only slightly based on the book and she didn't really have time to think about Diego before the Cullen's found her. Mostly because she could feel the pull of the Imprinting but she didn't know that was why. It will also be explained in the next chapter. Thank you for your review.**

**Thank you to **_**CaskettLover, Rein Lin, and Twilightgirl123456**_**, for putting my story on their favorite list and for having it on alert.**

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like the story so far. Let me know what you think with a review. This chapter starts with Jacob's Point of view so you can see what he saw before he blacked out. Then it continues from where the last chapter left off.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Captivated and Shocked**

**Jacob's POV**_** (Form right after the Battle)**_

_The battle's over let's regroup, Sam_ thought to the pack.

_Is everyone alright,_ I thought to the pack. We killed all of the newborns, or so I thought.

_Wait, where the hell is Leah,_ Seth thought.

_Ugh! Stupid bloodsucker, _Leah thought.

_I'll go get her you guys stay here,_ I thought to the pack.

_No, don't come I can handle it, _Leah thought to us.

I ignored Leah I knew she needed help. That newborn came out of nowhere. I ran as fast as my wolf legs could carry me, but I felt like I was being pulled to the battle ground by some other source. Something was filling my senses. As I got closer, I could smell the Cullen's, and two unfamiliar scents, I knew one was the bloodsucker on Leah's back, but the other captivated my senses. I ran faster and then I saw the bloodsucker on Leah's back. I charged at him and tackled him to the ground. Leah got away and the stupid bloodsucker flipped me over and grabbed me from behind. I felt him squeeze and all my bones on the right side of my body break. I felt myself howl. And I fell to the floor.

_Jacob, I got him, are you ok?_ I heard Sam say in my head. I was in so much pain I couldn't respond. I didn't even know he had come after me.

"JACOB, OH MY GOD, Edward we have to help him." I heard Bella's voice say.

"Let me go, I have to see if he's alright, please," I heard a voice, but I didn't know who it was.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming you have to stay here, your scent is everywhere." Edward told her. I still couldn't change back. I wanted to hear that voice I didn't know again.

_Jacob, the pack and I are coming, _I heard Sam say.

_Hurry, _was all I could manage to think.

"Jasper, what do you feel from her." Edward questioned, but who the hell was he talking about.

"Emmett, let her go, I feel she cares for him, though I'm not sure why." Jasper said but I wanted to know who "she" is.

"Ouch, what the hell are you doing to me?" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Edward inquired.

"I felt like she electrocuting me!" Emmett said. Alice mumbled something under her breath to the others about the Volturi.

I heard someone running out of the woods. I could still feel myself howling and whimpering. I could feel the pull again. I didn't know what it was but I wanted to know why I felt it. I saw Leah out of the corner of my eye. I still hadn't shift back yet. Then I saw Sam and the pack running towards me. I could feel someone else coming toward me but I couldn't describe this feeling. I felt the pack pick me up and start walking into the woods. I could hear Carlisle saying something about Sam bringing someone with us but that that person wasn't dangerous. I felt the guys pulling me into the woods. Then I could hear them talking to me.

"Jake, you need to calm down," Sam said. I couldn't.

"Yeah Jake, Calm down so you can shift back." It was Embry this time. I could smell the one that had captivated me earlier.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had that stupid bloodsucker!" Leah screamed at me.

"What the hell is going on," I didn't recognize the girl that spoke. They let my body down on the ground.

"Leah, that's enough, back off. Embry, take Bree to Emily's…" Sam commanded.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere. What is going on and what is he?" the girl said again. I felt myself calm down knowing she wasn't going to leave. I didn't know why. I shifted back. I yelled when I shifted and felt my bones breaking again. I felt someone next to me, I assumed it was the girl Sam told Embry to take to Emily's, and she gently touched my face.

"Shh, sh, it's ok. I'm here, my name is Bree. You're going to be ok, Jacob. I promise." Bree whispered to me. She took my left hand in hers. She was being so careful with me and I didn't know why but I wanted to tell her I would be ok with her by my side. I had stopped yelling and looked into her crimson eyes. I felt like she was holding me down to the Earth. She was my gravity, my soul mate, my imprint.

"Y-y-you're an angel, aren't you?" I managed to whisper to her before the pain took over my body and I blacked out.

**Bree's POV**

"Oh my god, He imprinted on the little bloodsucker!" The girl named Leah all but yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" I got up and rushed to Leah at vampire speed.

"Back off, you stupid little bloodsucker." Leah snapped.

"Leah, that's enough. You know he has no control over that, if that even happened." The first boy said to Leah.

"Please tell me what is going on and why you are all just standing around while Jacob is dying?" I yelled at the first boy.

"Bree we can't do anything, we have to wait for Dr. Cullen. My name is Sam." He reached his hand out to me. I nodded and shook his hand and went back over to Jacob. I kneeled down next to him and took his hand again before I turned to the boy named Sam.

"What is imprinting?" I asked.

"Bree, I think Jacob should be the one to tell you what that is when he is better." Sam replied and I nodded my head.

The boys came around Jacob and me, and lifted him to carry him. I followed the boys further into the woods. It seemed we were walking for an hour, and then I saw a little red house. We walked up to the door and the boys went right in all the way to the back room. They laid Jacob on the too small bed. As the boys walked out of the room, I walked over and sat by Jacob's head. I lightly brushed his hair with my fingers. I hadn't realized how hot his body was. He was burning up. I could hear Sam and the others talking in the tiny living room.

"Billy, he was hurt in the fight, he saved Leah from a bloodsucker." Sam told someone named Billy.

"How? Who is in there with him?" I assumed that was the man named Billy.

"The bloodsucker came out of nowhere and attacked Leah. Jake took him down but turned him over. He crushed all of the bones on the right side of his body. The girl in there with him is a newborn vampire, her name is Bree. The Cullen's told us to bring her here that she had feelings for Jake. I think she is his imprint." Sam spoke.

"What are we going to do? Does she eat humans?" at that comment I walked out of Jacob's room and over to where Sam and the others were.

"No, I do not like human blood, I did drink it, but I wasn't told there was an alternative. I don't know what imprinting is, but I do know that I have feelings for the boy in that room," I gestured toward Jacob, "I don't know why I feel this way but I don't want to be away from him. Now who and where is Dr. Cullen?" I tried to speak as calm as possible. I was thirsty but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I was more worried about Jacob.

"Bree, Dr. Cullen is Carlisle. What do you do for food, if you do not like human blood?" the man named Billy asked me.

"I understand, but where is he though? I would let the other newborns feed and take whatever they left behind. I don't remember the last time I fed either." I told them.

"I'm sure Dr. Cullen will be back soon. Aren't you thirsty?" a different boy asked me.

"Yes, but it isn't bothering me I can control myself..." I hesitated and with my sensitive hearing I could tell something was wrong. "Something is wrong. His heart isn't beating right." I told them and Sam and Billy followed me to his room.

I ran at vampire speed to Jacob's room. His heart wasn't beating right. It was fast and erratic. I knelt down next to him and could tell he wasn't breathing very well either. I turned to the two men next to me.

"His heart is slowing down. Please don't let him die." I begged.

"We can't do anything except wait for Dr. Cullen to..." Sam said but then he broke off and I knew why. Jacob wasn't breathing anymore and then his heart stopped.

"Bree, what you did to Emmett earlier, do it to Jacob, I heard him say you were electrocuting him. Can you do it again?" Sam asked me but I didn't know if I could. I didn't even know I had done it the first time.

"I don't know. I don't know how I did it in the first place. I can try." I turned to Jacob and put my hand on his chest and tried to shock his heart. It took me three tries but I did it. Jacob coughed and opened his eyes. I looked into his brown eyes and said, "You're alive! Please don't leave me again."

He reached up with his left had to touch my face and said, "I…wouldn't….dream….of….it."

At that moment Carlisle came into the room and told everyone to leave. I told him I wanted to stay and Jacob said he wanted me to stay as well. Carlisle agreed and then examined Jacob. He told us that he was going to have to re-break Jacob's bones and that I needed to leave for that incase Jacob shifted from the pain. I agreed to go stand outside. I walked through the house and out the front door, where everyone gathered.

"Why is she still here?" Leah questioned.

"Stop it Leah," another boy said to me. He walked up to me and said, "Hi, my name is Seth. What's your name again?"

"My name is Bree. Nice to meet you." I replied to Seth.

"You already know my sister, Leah. This is Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Brady and Collin. You met Sam earlier, this is Sam's Fiancée, Emily, and this is Jacob's dad, Billy." Seth introduced me to everyone. I was only half listening because I could hear Jacob screaming in pain inside the house. I wanted to go in and comfort him. At that time I saw a car pull up to the house and the boy named Edward and the human named Bella came walking up the drive way. _Tell her to stay back, _I thought to Edward, _I can only hold off killing her for so long and I'm thirsty. _

"Bella wait, Bree said to stay back. She doesn't want to hurt you. I'm surprised you have not tried to kill her yet Bree." Edward said.

"I don't know why but I can ignore the thirst, it's hard but I have killed anyone and I have no intention of doing so." I told him. He and Bella hadn't moved forward.

"What do you do for food?" Edward asked me.

"I would drink after the others would kill and have their fill. I never killed anyone. I didn't know there were any alternatives. Why are your eyes different from mine?" I told him.

"I drink only animal blood. My eyes are different because of what I eat. Do you want to go hunting? Bella would that be ok if I took Bree, her eyes are almost black from not feeding. I would rather her not be tempted to kill you." Edward asked the human.

"Edward, why is she here in the first place? Why are you guys allowing her to be here and so close?" Bella questioned Edward and the other boys.

_The boys keep saying something about imprinting. What is it? Tell her I saved him, his heart stopped and I shocked him, like I did to the big guy, I think his name was Emmett, _I thought to Edward.

"Bella, I don't think you want to know. She is just as worried about Jacob as you are, and she saved his life. She has another power." he explained to her. Then Dr. Cullen came out of the house.

"Jacob is going to be ok. I gave him some pain medication but it will not last as long because of his body temperature." Dr. Cullen explained.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Billy said to him.

"Can I go in to see him?" Bella asked before I could.

"I want to see him too, please." I told Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, but only one at a time. He needs to rest." Dr. Cullen said, and then turned to me, "We have a few things to discuss Bree, and will you and Edward please follow me. Bella, be will he back shortly you can go in."

"Yes sir," I said, "but can I come back and see Jacob."

"Yes," was his answer and then we walked into the woods.


	3. Family, Hunting, and Him

**Thank you to Thunderboltsandightning for both of your wonderful reviews. Thank you to AnimeLoverGirl1324, Twilightgirl123456, and Pace1818 for your wonderful reviews. I love getting them. Thank you to DamonFan13, and Thunderboltsandlightning for putting my story on your favorites. Thank you to DamonFan13, Pace1818, and DABIH for putting my story on Alert!**

**Here is chapter 3 everyone. I got a few suggestions from my reviewers, what they didn't know what that I was thinking about those things and they may or may not happen. They were very GOOD guesses. **** We pick up from where the last chapter left off. The next chapter will probably be from Jacob's POV, but _do you want to hear the conversation with Bella or just go into the conversation with Bree the next morning. There is a poll on my page please go and vote. _I have two chapters written for either choice. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Family, Hunting, and Him**

**Bree's POV**

Dr. Cullen told me we had to talk. I won't say I was surprised but I was worried about Jacob. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to me about. We walked in silence for a while and I thought that maybe I had walked into a trap. My mind began to wonder. _Why was that human mad that I was there, _I thought to myself forgetting that Edward could hear me.

"Bree, we are not going to hurt you and her name is Bella, not 'that human.'" Edward spoke to me.

"I'm sorry. Where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to discuss you with the rest of our family. Thought we should hurry. Follow us." Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded my head and asked not more questions as we began running at vampire speed. It seemed easy for me to keep up with them. We crossed a stream and soon we were in front of the biggest, most beautiful house I had ever seen. I looked to be about three stories tall. We slowed down as we approached the front door. I stopped.

"Please don't tell me you are going to kill me." I said to the two men.

"We are not going to kill you Bree, Carlisle would never do that. Come inside with us." Edward answered.

I followed them into the house. It was beautiful, like out of a magazine. We walked into the all-white living room. Standing behind the sofa was the rest of the family that I assumed Dr. Cullen and Edward were talking about. I walked cautiously behind Edward. _All I want is to go back with Jacob, please, _I thought hoping Edward would hear me.

"Yes, I did and we'll see about that." He answered.

"Everyone this is Bree. We need to discuss what we are going to do with her." Dr. Cullen said, and then continued, "Bree, this is my family, my daughter's Rosalie and Alice, and my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. You remember my wife Esme. The girl with Edward was Bella, his fiancée."

"It is nice to meet all of you. I don't mean to be rude, but what am I doing here? What do you mean 'what are you going to do with me?'" I asked.

"Bree, we cannot just let you go out on your own." Dr. Cullen said to me.

"Bree, have you ever killed a human?" Esme asked me. I wasn't getting any answers.

"No I haven't. I tried to once, but I couldn't go through with it." _Please don't kill me,_ I thought to myself. Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing Edward?" Alice asked.

"She still thinks we are going to kill her." Edward laughed.

"We are not going to kill you. While I am glad you have not killed anyone, I would like to know how you managed to not kill Bella or any human for that matter." Jasper asked.

"I couldn't go through killing the woman when I saw the look in her eyes. She knew she was going to die and I couldn't kill her. That was the first and last time I tried to kill anyone." I replied.

"Would you be willing to live like we live and eat only animals?" Rosalie spoke this time.

"I didn't know I could survive like that or I would have done it alone time ago. Yes, I would be willing to do anything as long as I don't have to drink from another human ever again." I told them.

"Everyone, do you think we could allow Bree into our family?" I was stunned at Dr. Cullen's words.

"I can't see her future. I don't know if it's safe." Alice said. I didn't want to say anything.

"I don't think she will kill anyone, Alice. She looks like she hasn't fed in days, look at her eyes, they are almost black. She warned me earlier to keep Bella back so she wouldn't hurt her. You saw her today, she knew what Bella was, and she suppressed the urge to kill her. She has unbelievable control over her thirst. She also saved Jacob when his heart stopped just before Carlisle got there, by doing whatever she did to Emmett earlier." Edward defended me and I didn't know why.

"Great so the dog is alive?" Rosalie said, _how dare you call Jacob a dog, _I thought.

"Rose, that isn't nice," Esme said. Edward laughed. I guess he heard what I said. Edward nodded. _Sorry, _I thought to him.

Everyone just stared at me. I didn't know what was going to happen until Jasper spoke, "I believe we can trust her Carlisle. She does have unbelievable control over her thirst. I can feel she is thirsty but it's like an afterthought, she seems more worried and scared."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on? I want to go back to Jacob." I begged.

"She and the pack were thinking about that imprinting thing they do. Sam was worried about it." Edward said.

"I have three questions. What is your full name? How did you become a vampire and why didn't you attack us like the others?" Alice asked.

"My full name is Bree Tanner. I ran away from home 3 weeks before I met Riley. My dad was abusive and my mom left when I was little. Riley found me looking for food and took me by the water, he was the first one I saw when I was turned," I paused not because I needed to take a breath, but because I was sad, "I never wanted to be like this. I never wanted to fight in the battle. The only other person that felt like I do was Diego. He and I were out late hunting and the sun was coming up. Riley told us we would die in the sunlight. So Diego and I hid in an underwater cave. We got curious and came out of the cave and realized we only sparkled. When Diego confronted Riley and the red headed woman, they killed him but I didn't know because Diego told me to go back to the house they kept us in. I wanted to turn back but it was too late, Dr. Cullen and Esme found me. Then I felt like I was supposed to be there, I felt like I was being pulled toward the wolf that got hurt. When you told me to go with the shirtless boys, the injured wolf turned into a boy and I felt like I had to be with, I couldn't leave him. I want to go back to him." I rushed through my life after being turned.

"Well Bree we can't let you go out on your own, it wouldn't be safe for you. You also seem to have some feelings for Jacob. Esme, would you like to add another child to our family?" Carlisle said to his wife. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why don't we ask her if that is what she wants?" Esme said walking me. "Would you like to become a member of our family Bree?"

"I-I what? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Bree, Esme and I 'adopted' our 'kids'," Carlisle said using air quotes, "They went to school at the local high school. And they behave like 'normal teenagers.' When we move to a new city the younger they start out the longer we can stay. We would like for you to join our family."

"Really? You all want me to be in your family?" If I had been human I would have cried.

"Yes," everyone joined in.

"Yes, yes I would," they all came up and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family Bree Tanner-Cullen." Carlisle said and then everyone gave me a hug again.

After all the hugging was over and they explained their rules to me. There weren't too many, just not to eat humans, not to use my power of shocking on any humans and not to draw attention to myself in front of humans since my eyes would still be red for a while. I agreed to their rules then asked, "How am I supposed to eat? I know you said we eat animals but where do I go to do that? And when can I go back to see Jacob?"

"Come on we can take you hunting and then over to see Jacob," Edward said, "I have to pick up Bella anyway."

I said good night to my new parents and left with my new brothers and sisters. Dr. Cullen said he was going to go give Jacob more pain medication before he and his wife went hunting. I was excited to have a family, even if this was a family of vampire's. I was excited to see how they ate. I knew the general idea of drinking blood from an animal but I wanted to see how they did it. We were running at vampire speed through the woods and we caught the scent of some deer. We all stopped and listened. Then we charged on to the left I could smell the blood, I ran as fast as I could and then tackled the deer to the ground and sunk my teeth into its neck. I could feel the warm liquid running down my throat. It felt so good to finally quench my thirst. The others I assumed caught the other deer and ate as well.

"Wow, she's pretty fast for being so tiny," Emmett commented.

"Leave her alone, Emmett, you do know she could kick your butt." Rosalie defended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was so thirsty," I retorted.

"It's ok Bree, better you eat the deer than a human," Alice giggled.

"I don't understand how she could stand being around Bella when she was so thirsty," Jasper commented, "I was never that strong."

"Jasper, stop worrying about that it's ok, none of us were that strong," Edward said, "Come on Bree, I'll take you to see Jacob. We'll see you guys later at the house."

Edward and I said bye to the others and ran at vampire speed back to Jacob's house. _I'll race you there, _I thought. He nodded his head and took off at full speed. I had to admit my new "brother" was fast but I was faster. I beat him through the trees. We both slowed down as we came closer, the boys I had met earlier were still standing outside, though three of them were missing. I walked up to the house and said hi to everyone.

"Hi Bree," Seth greeted, "Where have you guys been? Dr. Cullen already came and gave Jake or medication."

"I, um, went hunting with the Cullen's, and they have asked me to stay with them. They are adopting me." I said proudly, "Can I see Jacob please?"

"Bella is still inside, but yeah you can go in as long as she comes out side," Billy told me. I nodded my head and quietly slipped inside. I could hear Bella talking to Jacob.

"Jake, I just don't know if I trust her, she could kill you," Bella whispered.

"No…I…don't…think…she…would…do…that…Bella," Jake struggled to say.

"How would you know that? One bite from her and you'd be dead!" she persisted.

"Bells…I…told…you…why,…but…I…know…she…won't...do…that," he defended.

"But Jake, she's a newborn, Jasper said she was thirsty, she could have killed you!" she retorted. I was starting to get mad. I walked into his room.

"I am not going to hurt him Bella; I went hunting with the Cullen's. I care very much about Jacob. I know you don't think that that is possible since I haven't really been introduced to him, but I can't explain it. I don't plan on hurting you either, the Cullen's wouldn't like that." I explained to Bella.

"I'm sorry I just don't think I can trust you. He is my best friend, you're a vampire, and you could kill him." Bella sounded pretty straightforward. She just didn't trust me.

"I promise you, I won't hurt him, just like I didn't hurt you." I told her.

"What's your name?" Bella inquired.

"My name is Bree. Bree Tanner-Cullen. The Cullen's asked me to stay, as long as I follow the rules." I replied, "Edward is waiting for you outside by the way."

Bella stared at me for a second before saying, "Jake I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Bree for saving his life." Bella said as she walked toward the door. I walked in and knelt down by Jacob's side.

"Bye…Bella." Jacob whispered. He sounded like he couldn't breathe.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine…I'd…like…to….know…who…you…are…first." Jacob stated.

"I'm sorry, I guess you don't remember. You passed out in the woods." He shook his head slightly and I continued, "I was told you follow you and the others into the woods. All I wanted was to be by your side. Even when I thought you were a wolf. When you transformed, I felt as though my heart was beating again. I wanted to comfort you I could see you were in pain. When I looked into your eyes and I reached for your hand. I said, 'My name is Bree, and that you were going to be ok.' You asked if I was an angel, but I'm so far from that."

"So…you're…a…vampire…UUGGHH" he grunted in pain, and I nodded my head, "What…did…Bella…mean…about…saving…my…life." He managed to get out.

"Well…um… I was talking to your dad and Sam, they didn't know when Dr. Cullen would be here. I could hear your heart racing and beating erratically. I rushed to you with Sam and your dad close behind me. Your heart was slowing down and I told them to do something. They said we couldn't and then your heart stopped," I paused, if I could cry I would have been, "I thought I lost you, and even though I didn't know you I thought I would die again without you. Sam told me that maybe I could shock your heart the way I shocked Emmett's arm when he tried to keep me away from you. I didn't know I could do it, but I did, and it took me three tries. When you coughed and opened our eyes I was so relieved. I told you not to leave me again. You said you wouldn't dream of it."

"Why…did…you…leave?" he asked.

"Dr. Cullen didn't want me to get hurt in case you 'shifted.' I still don't understand what in the world that means. I know you did it in the woods, but I didn't see it happen. The boys just kept telling you to calm down. They were really nice to me, but Bella asked them why they were allowing me to be so close. I heard Sam and Leah say that you had no control over the imprinting but I still don't know what that is. Even the Cullen's know and they wouldn't tell me." I answered.

"I…promise…I'll…explain…everything…to…you…," I put my hand to his cheek to silence him, I could tell he was struggling to talk.

"Shh, I know you're in pain. You can hardly breathe. We can talk more tomorrow. I'll stay right here until you wake up and OK?" he nodded his head. He closed his eyes and his breathing was more rhythmic, his heart was still beating too fast. I just thought that maybe he was in pain so I began stroking his hair to help him sleep. I didn't know how he would be feeling tomorrow, but I knew I needed to ask him some questions. I didn't know more about this boy before me except that his name was Jacob, he did something called "shifting", and though I don't know why exactly, I knew I was falling in love with him.


	4. Talk About Jealousy

I just want to say that I got myself a BETA! YAY! So without further ado A BIG THANK YOU TO _**ThunderBoltsAndLightning **_for being my BETA!

Thank you to _**marlijn, Alicia Whitlock Cullen, and Dominatus, **_for putting my story on alert. Thank you to _**Alicia Whitlock Cullenfor **_for putting my story on alert and Thank you to _**Pace1818, AnimeLoverGirl1324, ThunderBoltsAndLightning, and Alicia Whitlock Cullen, **_for the wonderful reviews. I love getting them!

Hello everyone I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was trying to decide whether or not to give you all Jacob's POV of his conversation with Bella, or to just go to the next morning with Bree. Well here is chapter 4. Jacob and Bella's conversation! Next chapter will finally be Jacob and Bree the next morning. I'd like to hear from everyone on what they think is going to happen next. Please leave a Review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Talk About Jealousy!**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't open my eyes. The pain in my body was unbearable. When I shifted in the forest, I felt like I had been hit by a bus, twice. Then when I saw the girl with crimson eyes, I felt like nothing else mattered except for the girl they belonged to. I knew the moment I looked into her eyes that she was my imprint. I wasn't aware that I had passed out because I could hear people around me talking; I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I was hoping the girl I saw in the forest wasn't a dream. Then I felt myself dying. I couldn't breathe and my heart was beating slower and slower. The pain was subsiding. I knew I didn't want to die, but if I had to then I hoped it would be quick. I stopped breathing and soon after my heart stopped. I felt an icy, cold hand on my chest and a shock as if I had stuck a piece of metal in an electrical socket. I felt it again, and again. I coughed and opened my eyes, sucking in as much air as I could, but my injuries stopped me. The girl I saw in the forest was once again at my side.

"You're alive! Please don't leave me again." She pleaded. I loved the sound of her voice.

I reached up with my left hand and cupped her cheek and told her, "I…wouldn't…dream…of…it."

Then I could smell him, Dr. Fang, as he walked through the door to my room. My dad and Sam were still there, speechless. Dr. Fang told everyone to leave, but I didn't want the girl to leave and I felt a sense of relief when she said she wanted to stay too. Carlisle came over to my side and started to examine my injuries. I felt a new surge of pain as he pushed on my right shoulder. He ran his deathly cold hands along my ribs and collar bone. After that he told the girl to leave because he was going to have to re-break some of my bones because they weren't healing right. He didn't want her to get hurt just in case I shifted. She reluctantly agreed. I watched as she walked out of the room, and Dr. Fang got some things from his medical bag.

"OK, Jacob I'm going to give you some pain medication, but it's not going to last very long. I really don't know how much to give you either so we are going to have to go by trial and error, OK?" I nodded, "I am going to have to break and reset your ribs, your collar bone, and your shoulder." He spoke softly to me.

"Please… just…hurry…I…want…to…get…this…over…with." I said, slightly out of breath.

He nodded his head and began with my ribs. I shouted from the pain but I knew it had to happen or my bones wouldn't heal correctly. He did each one of my ribs, and then moved to my collar bone, then to my shoulder. By then I guess the medication had kicked in because it didn't feel as painful. Dr. Cullen said that I couldn't have any more medication for a while and that he could come give me more later on.

"Jacob, I must stress that you stay in bed for the next 24 hours to give your body time to heal. I would also like to ask you not to shift until I say its ok or you are going to ruin the healing that has already started." He expressed me.

"Ok..." was all I could get out.

"I'll be back in a while to give you more medication." He told me then walked out of the door.

When Dr. Cullen walked out, and my room became silent, I could hear someone arguing outside. I knew it was Bella and the girl that was in my room earlier. Edward was also in the conversation but he was trying to calm Bella down. I could only faintly hear what was going on.

"Edward, why is she here in the first place? Why are you guys allowing her to be here and so close?" Bella questioned Edward and the pack. She sounded livid. Edward paused for a moment as if listening to someone, but no one was talking.

"Bella, I don't think you want to know. She is just as worried about Jacob as you are, and she saved his life. She has another power." Edward explained to Bella. The girl she has powers?

Then I heard Dr. Fang, "Jacob is going to be ok. I gave him some pain medication but it will not last as long because of his body temperature."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I heard my dad say though he sounded upset. I felt so bad for putting him through all of this, though my intentions were honorable. I wanted to help protect Bella. I loved her, but after seeing my imprint I felt only a brotherly love for Bella.

"Can I go in to see him?" Bella asked.

"I want to see him too, please." The girl said anxiously.

"Yes, but only one at a time. He needs to rest." Dr. Fang told them, "We have a few things to discuss Bree, and will you and Edward please follow me. Bella, we will be back shortly you can go in." pretty sure you meant, 'he will be back...'

"Yes sir," the girl said, "but can I come back and see Jacob." I smiled at her wanting to see me.

"Yes," was all Dr. Fang said and I could hear them walk away.

A few moments later I heard Bella enter the house. Her phone rang and I heard her pick it up.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone. With my sensitive hearing I could hear it was her dad, Charlie, on the other end.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, why?" she replied.

"Well, Billy and I were out fishing and he looked like he wasn't really interested. He asked me if we could get back to the house so we could watch the big game, but it wasn't for another three hours. He looked uncomfortable so I told him that I was going to go home. He told me he'd call in a little while." Charlie paused then continued, "Bells, he called back a little while ago and said Jacob had been taken home badly injured. He said he had a motorcycle accident! Where are you, are you still with Alice, are you ok?"

"Dad, dad I'm fine. Yes, I am with Alice. I know about Jake, Billy called Carlisle and he went to check on him. I just got to Billy's to check on Jake. I'll be home soon." Bella said I knew it hurt her to lie to him, but I knew it had to happen. He couldn't know I was hurt by some stupid blood sucker.

"Alright Bells, and please don't ever go anywhere near those damn things ever again. I hope Jacob is ok, but I hope you realize how dangerous those things are."

"I know dad. I won't ever go anywhere near those things, I promise." She spoke.

"I love you, Bella." Charlie told her.

"I love you too, Dad. I'll be home soon. Bye." I heard her close her phone.

When she walked into my room, she looked like she saw a ghost. I felt bad because before the battle, she had kissed me and finally admitted that she loved me. I was so happy that she had finally admitted her feelings for me, but when I saw those crimson eyes Bella didn't matter anymore. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her I didn't love her like that anymore. I still loved her as my best friend.

"Hey Jake," Bella said shyly.

"Hey…Bella," I was still in pain I couldn't talk.

"What happened? How did you let that newborn get a hold of you?" she questioned.

"I…don't…know…but…what…happened? I…don't…remember…much." I said breathlessly.

"After the newborn got to you Sam came running out of the woods and killed it. I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I wanted to run over to you and see if you were ok, but the Volturi were coming. They were surprised that the Cullen's had taken on the newborn army and had everyone survive. They said that their work here was done. Then Jane asked why I was still human. Edward told her that the date had been set and we were waiting until after the wedding. I'm sorry Jake." She explained.

"It's…ok…Bella…I…understand." I replied.

"You do? But earlier in the forest…" she started, but I interrupted.

"Bella…I…really…did…love…you…but…that…girl…that…was…in…here…earlier…is…my…imprint…I…still…love…you…Bells…you're…my…best…friend." I grimaced in pain.

"Jake, I don't trust her. How can she be your imprint? She's a vampire!" she all but yelled. I knew the pack could hear us.

"You…can't…be…that…mad…You…are…going…to…marry…one…You…also…said…that…you…are…going…to…become…one," I retorted.

"She's a newborn. And you know Edward would never hurt me." She snapped back.

"I…know…she…won't…hurt…me…Please…don't…tell…her…she's…my…imprint…I…want…to…tell…her…myself." I told her just as Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Sorry Jacob, I came to give you a little more medication. I won't give you anymore until morning ok?" I nodded and he injected me with more medication.

"Alright I'll see you in a few hours." Dr. Cullen said and then left. Bella and I were silent for a few minutes.

"Jake, I just don't know if I trust her, she could kill you," Bella whispered.

"No…I…don't…think…she…would…do…that…Bella," I struggled to say. I took a deep breath and I could smell her again.

"How would you know that? One bite from her and you'd be dead!" she persisted.

"Bells…I…told…you…why…but…I…know…she…won't...do…that," I defended.

"But Jake, she's a newborn, Jasper said she was thirsty, she could have killed you!" she retorted. Then the girl walked into the room.

"I am not going to hurt him Bella; I went hunting with the Cullen's. I care very much about Jacob. I know you don't think that that is possible since I haven't really been introduced to him, but I can't explain it. I don't plan on hurting you either; the Cullen's wouldn't like that." She explained to Bella.

"I'm sorry I just don't think I can trust you. He is my best friend, you're a vampire, and you could kill him." Bella sounded pretty straightforward. She just didn't trust her.

"I promise you, I won't hurt him. I hardly think you should be talking about what I am when you are engaged to a vampire yourself." She told her emphasizing the word vampire.

"What's your name?" Bella inquired sounding a little annoyed.

"My name is Bree. Bree Tanner-Cullen. The Cullen's asked me to stay, as long as I follow the rules." she replied confidently, "Edward is waiting for you outside by the way."

Bella stared at the girl for a second before saying, "Jake I'll see you tomorrow. Though I don't trust you, I must thank you, Bree, for saving his life." Bella said as she walked toward the door. The girl walked in and knelt down by my side.

"Bye…Bella." I whispered. I was feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked me.

"Fine…I'd…like…to….know…who…you…are…first." I stated.

"I'm sorry, I guess you don't remember. You passed out in the woods." I shook my head slightly and she continued, "I was told to follow you and the others into the woods. All I wanted was to be by your side. Even when I thought you were a wolf. When you transformed, I felt as though my heart was beating again. I wanted to comfort you I could see you were in pain. When I looked into your eyes and I reached for your hand. I said, 'My name is Bree, and that you were going to be ok.' You asked if I was an angel, but I'm so far from that."

"So…you're…a…vampire…UUGGHH" I grunted in pain, and she nodded her head, "What…did…Bella…mean…about…saving…my…life." I managed to get out.

"Well…um… I was talking to your dad and Sam; they didn't know when Dr. Cullen would be here. I could hear your heart racing and beating erratically. I rushed to you with Sam and your dad close behind me. Your heart was slowing down and I told them to do something. They said we couldn't and then your heart stopped," She paused, looking as if she was going to cry, "I thought I lost you, and even though I didn't know you, I thought I would die again without you. Sam told me that maybe I could shock your heart the way I shocked Emmett's arm when he tried to keep me away from you. I didn't know I could do it, but I did, and it took me three tries. When you coughed and opened our eyes I was so relieved. I told you not to leave me again. You said you wouldn't dream of it."

"Why…did…you…leave?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen didn't want me to get hurt in case you 'shifted.' I still don't understand what in the world that means. I know you did it in the woods, but I didn't see it happen. The boys just kept telling you to calm down. They were really nice to me, but Bella asked them why they were allowing me to be so close. I heard Sam and Leah say that you had no control over the imprinting but I still don't know what that is. Even the Cullen's know and they wouldn't tell me." She answered.

"I…promise…I'll…explain…everything…to…you…," She put her hand to my cheek.

"Shh, I know you're in pain. You can hardly breathe. We can talk more tomorrow. I'll stay right here until you wake up OK?" I nodded. I closed my eyes and breathed in her sweet scent, she smelled like lilies and apples. I felt her running her icy fingers through my hair. I felt extremely happy for the first time in a long time. I felt bad that Bella was mad at Bree, I wasn't really sure why. I knew it hurt her to hear that I had imprinted on Bree, because she finally realized she loved me. I slowly let the darkness consume me as I thought about Bree, knowing that she would be there in the morning. I never liked the Cullen's, but I knew that I loved Bree Tanner-Cullen.


	5. Imprinting and A Kiss!

**Thank you to ….**

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter but I kind of struggled with this one. Once again thank you to my wonderful Beta, ThunderBoltsAndLightning. So to make up for it I will be posting Chapter 6 tomorrow. Finally it is time for Bree to find out what imprinting is! YAY! **

**Bree: It's about time! **

**Me: Yeah well I had to settle a few things first, Bree.**

**Jake: *sneaks in quietly.* Boo! Ha Ha Ha**

***Bree Screams and runs away***

**Me: Great Jake you better go find her or else!**

**All right, so while Jake goes to find Bree, here is something to keep you going. As always reviews are fun to get.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Imprinting and a Kiss!**

**Bree's POV **

Jacob fell asleep fairly quickly last night, but he looked like he was still in pain so I ran my fingers through his hair until I could hear his heart was at a steady rhythm. I noticed his heart was still beating much too fast for an ordinary human though. _I guess I'm going to have to ask Carlisle about that later, _I thought to myself.

I sat in his room, next to his bed all night. I could see it was becoming light outside and I felt like I needed to get some fresh air, not that I needed to actually breathe. I got up, opened the door, and silently closed it behind me. As I turned to make my way to the front door, I found myself face to face with Jacob's dad, Billy. He stared at me for a while before he spoke.

"Good morning Bree, could you come over and sit with me? I would like to speak with you." he looked as if he was going to scold me for something.

"Yes sir, Mr. Black," I said nodding my head and walked over to sit down on the sofa across from him.

"Bree, please, call me Billy. I just wanted to know why you haven't left my son's side. Why did you follow the boys when Jake got hurt? And why didn't you attack me or the boys?" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he would be asking me these questions at some point.

"Um…Well…I…I'm not like others of my kind. I followed the boys back because Carlisle told me to follow them. When I saw the giant russet wolf get hurt I felt like I was supposed to be the one to help him, to comfort him. I didn't know he was a human. I don't want to leave your son, I am not sure why, but I care for him very much. I didn't attack you because I don't want to hurt you. I don't like killing humans and I didn't attack Leah or the boys because they smell awful." I explained. He looked like he wanted to bust out laughing, but only coughed instead.

"Why and how do you not kill humans? I'm sorry, forgive me, I am just curious. I don't talk to the Cullen's as they are not exactly our friends." He stated.

"I don't kill humans because I don't like to take lives. I have never killed, nor will I ever kill a human. I was told by one of the Cullen's, Jasper, that I can control the thirst; it surprised him. Edward said I had the power to shock people, which is how I saved Jacob. I don't think I have any other powers, but I could be wrong. You don't have to apologize; I know that I am not exactly welcomed here. That h-Bella and Seth's sister Leah have made that clear." I spat, wondering why they made me so angry.

"Thank you Bree. Please forgive Leah, she is a little over protective of the other boys. I do not know why Bella is reacting to you so harshly though. I'll let you get back to Jake. Please don't hurt him." I nodded and got up to return to Jacob's room.

I slowly opened the door to his room and I could hear his heartbeat. It was still beating too fast, but it started to speed up and I could tell by his breathing he was starting to wake up. I rushed to his side and knelt down. I ran my fingers through his hair again as he slowly started to wake up.

**Jacob's POV**

I felt the icy, cold hands of Bree running through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see her crimson eyes. _I'm going to have to ask her about that later, _I thought to myself.

"Ask me about what?" she asked me surprised her hand was resting on my chest now. _Did I say that out loud, _I thought again?

"Jake, what are you talking about? And how are you saying it without moving your lips?" Bree asked.

"Bree, I didn't _say_ anything. I was _thinking_ about the color of your eyes." I said.

"What do you mean you were _thinking_? I heard you say you were going to ask me something later." She retorted.

"I was thinking it. Here try again." I told her as I held her hand. _I think your eyes are beautiful, why are they such a bright red? _I thought.

"Oh my god, how are you doing that?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"I didn't do anything; I think you are doing it because I can't hear your thoughts." I looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I can't do that though. Edward does that." She almost said too low that if I didn't have wolf hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

"Don't worry sweetie, it will be ok." I told her, still holding her hand.

_I can't do that, how could I not know about this. I don't know who I can even ask,_ she was so upset.

"Bree its ok, Bella told me some vampires have unique powers after they are turned. We can ask Carlisle later why you didn't know you had powers." I tried to comfort her.

**Bree's POV**

"Jake, how did you know I didn't know, and that I don't know who to ask?" I asked, letting go of his hand. He wanted to sit up, but I pushed his left shoulder back down saying, "NO! Lay down, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm ok now. I can sit up; it doesn't hurt so much anymore." _What the hell does that mean? _I thought to myself, before I realized that my hand was still on his chest. _Crap._ I pulled my hand back.

He laughed, "Bree, last night Carlisle said my bones weren't healing right, that's why he had to break them. Now they are almost healed."

"What do you mean almost healed? You were almost crushed to death by a vampire." I stated.

"Bree, I'll be fine, in a day or two I'll be completely healed. So, how long have you been a vampire?" he questioned.

"What do you mean? I'm lost," I told him honestly, "I'm about three months old, but I was 16 when I was turned. What are you?"

"I'm… um… a werewolf," I was shocked to say the least, "I'm a shape shifter actually. And because of what I am, I have the ability to heal quickly, and I can also live forever as long as I keep phasing."

"So, that is what the boys were saying yesterday. They kept telling you to phase back but they wouldn't tell me what the hell that was. What's imprinting?" I was hoping he was going to tell me, but he changed the subject just as everyone else kept doing to me.

"What did you mean when you said Bella was questioning the guys?" Jacob said. _I love the sound of his voice._

"Well, that stupid human showed up with Edward, the mind reader, and I wanted to kill her, but instead I thought to Edward to keep her back. She asked him why I was even here and then she turned to the boys and asked why I was allowed to be so close. I thought to Edward again and told him that the tallest one, Sam, and the rest of them were talking about "imprinting." He told her that she didn't want to know and she stayed quiet. That was when Carlisle came back outside. Stupid human asked if she could come in and see you before I could. Jacob, will you please tell me what imprinting is and why the hell that stupid human looks like she wants to kill me?" I told him and he laughed.

"Bree, I… um…," he paused; I placed my hand on his chest and then continued, "The guys you met last night are my pack. They are all werewolves, except my dad. And I used to think that I loved Bella, until I saw you. She is mad because I told her that I loved her yesterday before the newborns got here and she said she loved me too. Last night when her and I talked, I told her not to tell you that the reason I knew you wouldn't hurt me was because you are my imprint. It means you are my soul mate, my other half. I will be there for you no matter what whether to be a friend, a brother, or a lover."

"I…so you…is that why I want to be with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, because I would want to be with you either way, but… that must be why I couldn't turn back when we got here." I told him as the realization hit me. I pulled my hand away from him; he sat up and leaned up against his window. I couldn't figure out why I was so willing to be with him. I never wanted to be away from him again.

"Bree, are you ok?" he asked. I got up and sat next to him on the too small bed.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the conversation I had with your dad and the ranting that stupid human was doing last night. Why did she ask Sam and the others why they were letting me be around you? What is so wrong about me caring about you when she is dating Edward?" He reached out for my hand.

"I think it would be easier if you saw things for yourself." He said and I let my power take over. I started getting pictures in my head of him and that human when they first met, when he saw Sam bring her out of the woods, when my Jacob told her he didn't want to see her ever again, and then protected her from Sam and the other boys. I saw all of his memories of her. Then the day before when he found out Edward had proposed to her and she had said yes. He was going to let himself be killed in the ridiculous newborn war, but that stupid human caught up to him and told him to kiss her. If I was human my heart would have broken I didn't want to see this anymore. Then he remembered when he saw me for the first time and I could feel how much he cared about me. He showed me everything that led up to this moment.

I smiled, "Wow," was all I could say. My Jacob had to ruin it though when he said the stupid human's name.

"Bree, her name is Bella and she said that you have powers the Cullen's have never seen before. Besides what you just did and the shocking thing what else can you do?" he asked.

"I know, Edward already told me that. I just don't like her. I didn't know that I had them until I met you and the Cullen's. They said something about me having a lot of control of my thirst. Apparently I do because I didn't kill B-Bella any of the times I have been around her. I didn't know I could shock anything or anyone until yesterday when I shocked the big guy, Emmett because he wouldn't let me go. The thing with hearing and sending thoughts, I absolutely did not know I could do because I never touched any of the other newborns." I looked down, "Can I show you what happened yesterday after you got hurt." He nodded. I was still holding his hand and I began pushing my thoughts into his head. From when I first saw him as the giant russet wolf, to the argument I had with the girl named Leah, to my thoughts of the stupid human. I showed him what happened at the Cullen's and how they had asked me to stay with them. Then to racing Edward back here to see him. I showed him everything.

"Wow, that was amazing. I'm glad you showed me what happened. I was kind of fuzzy on the details. You don't have to worry about Bella or Leah. Bella is just upset that I imprinted on you. I told her last night that she had no right to be mad because she is going to marry a vampire and became one shortly after. Leah will come around eventually, she is just upset that I interfered with her killing the newborn. She is also kind of protective of the pack." My Jacob explained to me. I pulled my hand back so he couldn't see how jealous I was of him kissing that human.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come between you and your pack. I hope that Leah can forgive me. I can't say I am sorry about Bella though. She doesn't like me and I have done nothing for her to be mad at me. I even told Edward to keep her back so I wouldn't kill her and she is still against me." I said to him and I meant it.

"Bree, I want to thank you for saving my life. You haven't and won't come between the pack and I. Just so you know the Alpha of the pack is Sam. I don't think he would like to hear you say it's my pack." He reached up with his left hand and cupped my cheek, "Bree I really do care about you. I know you met the pack already, but I'll introduce you to them myself when I'm better. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I would like that. I really care about you too. When your heart stopped last night, I thought I was going to die, again." I sobbed.

Jacob stared at me for a few second and as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, he came closer and closer. I breathed in unnecessarily, he smelled like the forest. He kept his eyes on mine as his lips gently touched mine. I closed my eyes getting lost in the kiss. He was so gentle and his lips were plump, soft, and hot against my cold lips. I felt myself leaning into him more and more. As I brought myself up onto my knees next to him, I trailed kisses down his jaw line and onto his neck, and to his shoulder. He growled so low I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it.

I didn't even smell her, until she yelled from the door to Jacob's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella yelled, taking a couple steps forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled back as I turned to face her, crouching, placing my body between her and Jacob.

"Get away from him!" She said grabbing me by the arm as if she was going to fight me. _Wow, she has to be stupid, _I thought.

"I am not stupid! How dare you say that about me!" she yelled, gripping me tighter, but it would hurt her more than me.

"I don't think you want to do that, you stupid human!" I yelled back as I felt my Jacob's left hand snake around my waist, holding on to me as tight as he could.


	6. Bree vs Bella vs Leah

**Thank you to **_Pace1818, AnimeLoverGirl1324, Human, and DeepEmoGirl_**, for your review. They make me smile. Thank you to **_DeepEmoGirl_** for putting my story on her favorite list and alert. And thank you too **_earthlover_** for putting my story on alert.**

**I wanted to say I am sorry to my Beta for posting before she edits this chapter. She has a lot going on and I am sorry. Don't Feel Bad my Beta I'm not mad I promise. Let me know when you are ready to come back.**

**So now Bree knows what imprinting is. And according to Jake, Leah is slightly over protective of the pack, Bella is nothing for Bree to worry about, and from what we can see Bella doesn't like Bree. Well I'm not going to make you all wait any longer. This chapter started from Jacob's POV from right before the kiss.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Bree vs. Bella vs. Leah**

**Jacob's POV**

I stared at Bree for a few seconds; her eyes were such a gorgeous shade of red. I couldn't help but feel like I had to get closer to her. I needed to make sure I was dreaming or high on medication. I leaned closer and closer to her ignoring the pain in my right shoulder. I breathed in taking in her scent, she smelled just as I remembered, like lilies and apples. I kept my eyes on hers as my lips gently touched hers. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of her cold lips on mine. She leaned into me more and more, until she was sitting up a little higher than I was. She began trailing kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck and my shoulder. I could feel myself growl deep down hoping she couldn't hear how much she was turning me on. Then as I took in a breath, I smelled her. Bella was in the house.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Bella yelled as she took a couple of steps into my room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bree yelled back as she turned to face Bella. She was in a crouch, like a lioness about to pounce.

"Get away from him!" Bella said grabbing Bree's arm.

"I am not stupid! How dare you say that about me!" Bella yelled. I had to guess that Bree thought something, because she never opened her mouth.

"I don't think you want to do that you stupid human!" Bree yelled back leaning toward Bella. I snaked my good arm around Bree's waist. I know she can control her thirst but I wasn't so sure she would hold herself back from hitting Bella.

_Jacob, if she doesn't get her stupid human hand off of me I'll snap it like a twig, _Bree said to me through her thoughts.

"Bella back up." I commanded pulling Bree to my chest, then thought, _Bree, she can't hurt you, and you know that. The Cullen's wouldn't be happy if you hurt her._

"You're going to take _her _side! What the hell Jake!" Bella yelled at me. I lost my hold on Bree and in an instant she had her arm around Bella's neck.

**Bree's POV**

"Move and I'll break your little neck Bitch!" I whispered in Bella's ear. With my new found power I thought to her, _how dare you touch me? Jacob doesn't love you. I know what you said to him last night. You are marrying my new brother and you have no right to be mad at _my_ Jacob. It's none of your business what I do with _My_ Jacob. Edward shouldn't marry you. You don't even love him. You don't know what you want._ I pulled her out of Jacob's room and walked her through the back door. I didn't know if Jacob was following us.

_EDWARD! _I yelled mentally forgetting I was still holding Bella. She flinched. A few seconds later, Edward emerged from the woods.

"Bree, what the hell are you doing? Let Bella go." He commanded.

"NO! You deserve better! She doesn't know what she wants! She is just a stupid little human!" I yelled.

"Bree, please let her go don't hurt her." Edward pleaded.

"Ed, Bella grabbed Bree by the arm because she saw me kissing Bree. Bree could have snapped her arm in two but she didn't." Jacob explained, "I told Bella to leave. She wouldn't listen and I lost my grip on Bree. She had Bella around her neck before I could stand up."

"Bella, how could you do that? She could kill you. Hell she could kill Emmett if she wanted. Why would you grab her like that?" Edward asked scared for Bella who was still being held tightly in my grasp.

_If I let you go, you better run to Edward. I don't like you Bella and the only reason I haven't killed you is because Carlisle would make me go away and it would hurt my brother,_ I told her. She nodded her head and I let her go. She ran into Edward's arms.

"I'm sorry Edward." Is all that Bella said to him then turned in his arms to glare at me.

"Why didn't you say anything and why were you nodding your head?" Edward asked.

"Bree, told me in Jake's room that if I moved she would snap my neck. Then she said that Jake doesn't love me and that I have no right at be mad at him, when I am going to marry you. She said that if she let me go I better run to you. She said that I don't deserve you. She said she would kill be but won't because of you and Carlisle. She keeps calling Jake, her Jacob. I'm so sorry Edward." She said with tears falling from her eyes but she wasn't sad she was mad.

"Bella, Bree only said for you not to move or else she would snap your neck. She didn't say anything else. And she didn't say anything before she let you go." Jacob said to Bella before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Bells, Jacob is right. I haven't heard Bree say anything to you since I arrived." He looked at her quizzically.

I placed my hand on Jacob's and thought, _I told her like this. I'm sorry she just mad me so mad. Please forgive me Jake._

"Oh ok, I know you weren't going to hurt her. I forgive you." He told me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"OK am I missing something?" Edward asked.

"Ed, I think you should see for yourself." Jacob said as we walked toward Edward and Bella.

"I have another power. I swear I didn't know about it until this morning." I rushed to explain. I reached out to take Edward's hand. _I didn't know I could do this. I can also show you things. Watch._ I thought to Edward then started to show him what happened with Bella.

"Wow, but how… how did you do that to Bella? I can't read her mind. Aro and Jane couldn't use their powers on her either. Powers that work on the mind don't work on her." Edward said confused.

I pulled my hand back and said, "I don't know. I thought things to her. I never heard anything back from her. It was as if her mind was blank. Who are Aro and Jane?"

"Aro and Jane are part of the Volturi. I'll explain them to you later. You'll need to learn about them sooner or later. We are going to have to have Carlisle take a look at you. We'll take the car. Let's go." We all turned to leave when Leah came out of the woods. _Oh great not her too. _I thought to Jake.

"Jacob, what are those stupid bloodsuckers doing here? And why is she here?" she asked Jake. _I guess she doesn't like Bella either._

"No, she doesn't. I'll explain why later." Jake whispered in my ear then said, "Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ok. The pack is worried about you. I didn't know they were going to be here." Leah said pointing to Edward and Bella, "So I guess Sam was right about that one?" she asked pointing at me.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. Edward and Bella didn't move.

"That the little bloodsucker is your imprint." She said, "How could you do that to us Jake? Why her? She's worse than Bella. That one is no good for you. She's probably making you think you imprinted. It's probably all a lie!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at her and pushed her to the ground. I didn't want to kill her for Jake's sake but I wanted to punch her. Before I could she flipped me over and was about to punch me. I grabbed her hand mid punch; I started getting flashes of memories in my mind. She was with Jake, talking to him after Bella broke his heart. She tried to comfort him. Then it was another day she said Bella should go away if she was going to torture Jake some more. I rolled Leah back over and got another picture in my head. She was mad because of me. I felt bad because she was starting to get through to Jake that Bella wasn't good for him, and then I came along. I also caught glimpses of her with… Sam? They were kissing and laughing. They were in love. Then she was mad at him because he imprinted on her cousin Emily.

I jumped off of her and landed with my back against a tree. I slid to the ground and Leah jumped up and stared at me. She knew what I had seen. Edward, Bella, and Jake didn't move. I stared back at Leah.

"Leah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you didn't mean for me to see those things. I'm sorry, I won't hurt him the way she did though I swear," I said pointing at Bella, "I-I-I need to go." I ran into the woods I didn't know where I was going but I kept running. _Edward, tell Jake I'm sorry I need to get out of here. I'll be back soon. Don't let him follow me. _I thought to Edward before I got too far.

**Leah's POV (because she's awesome)**

I jumped up stunned at what Bree could do. I wasn't mad at her for being Jake's imprint. I knew better. She couldn't help being Jake's imprint. I felt horrible that I compared her to that stupid human. I know I am protective of the pack especially, Jake and Seth, my little brother. Jake was like my little brother I hated to see in his mind what _she_ did to him. She hurt him so bad I was trying to put him back together. I heard Bree apologize to me. I didn't know she could see in my head. I knew she would be confused at what she saw. I should be the one apologizing. I turned to Jake and when I turned back Bree was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" the bloodsucker asked. I ignored him as I always do and turned to Jake.

"What did she see Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I have to explain things to her." I said, "I'll go bring her back. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know she could see in my head either. I know this isn't like me but I'll be back soon." Jake nodded his head. He can ask the bloodsucker about what happened. I ran into the woods and I could still smell her scent. I quickly undressed and tied my cloths to my leg. I phased quickly and took off running. I ran for what seemed like an hour. Her sent was getting stronger I knew I was close. I slowed to a trot and found her sitting on the ground near a cliff. I phased and put my clothes on.

"Bree?" I asked.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I don't know how to control my powers. I'm sorry I attacked you. I…" Bree was trying to justify her actions but I had to cut her off.

"Bree, it's ok. I should be the one to apologize. I know you didn't mean to see that. I'm glad you did though. I don't like her. She hurt Jake and she has made his life miserable. And in doing so she has made the pack miserable." Bree looked at me confused. I guess Jake hasn't told her the secrets of the pack yet. "Bree, what you saw about Sam and Emily, it was hard on me. I loved Sam with all my heart. I knew what Jake was going through. I felt rejected, as if I wasn't good enough for anyone. Sam and I dated for a long time. He had asked me to marry him. I said yes, and when my cousin Emily came to visit he imprinted on her. I know he couldn't help it but if still hurt. I used it against the pack."

"I don't like her either Leah. She thinks she can tell My Jacob not to be with me. I feel bad that I ran away from him. If my heart wasn't dead if would be breaking right now. I dislike her so much. Jake showed me what happened between them yesterday. I don't care what she feels for him. I'm his and he's mine. She has Edward. She made her decision already. She can't have Jake too!" Bree stated. "I'm sorry about Sam. I have never loved anyone, and no one has ever loved me. My mom took off on me and my dad was abusive. I ran away and now I'm a monster! I hate what I've become!"

"I know what you mean. It's not exactly easy being the only girl in a pack of wolves. I feel like a monster too. Bree I know Jake hasn't told you yet but I think it will be easier if I explain it to you. When the guys and I are in our wolf forms, we can hear and see everything in each other's heads as you did to me today. I have seen Sam and Emily make love. I have unfortunately lusted after Bella, and every other girl the guys have gone after. I know what Jake went through when Edward left Bella and Jake was helping her get out of her stupid depression. I saw everything. She strung Jake along while Edward was gone and when the pixie looking one told her he was going to kill himself she took off and left us to deal with Jake. I know it hurts you to be away from him. I'm sorry I fought with you. Why don't we walk back to Jake's house." She nodded her head and got up.

"Her name is Alice, I think. I don't want to leave the Cullen's and I don't want to leave Jake. I won't hurt him Leah I promise. Do you think you and I could be friends?" Bree asked.

"Sure, why not, you are going to be around here for a while. Plus I always wanted a little sister but my mom had Seth instead." We started laughing as we began walking back to Jake's.

As we were walking Bree asked me if I wanted to see what happened earlier that they were all standing outside in Jake's back yard. I nodded my head and she held my hand. She started my showing me the end of the kiss with Jake. Then how Bella yelled at her and grabbed her. I saw her grab Bella from behind and tell her not to move or she would break her neck. I laughed as how scared Bella was. I wish I could have done that. I then heard what Bree had told Bella before taking her outside and call Edward. The look on the bloodsuckers face was priceless. Then she showed me the rest of the confrontation, even our fight from her eyes. I was laughing so hard by the time we reached Jake's my sides were hurting. I dropped off Bree and told Jake to bring her by Sam's later so she could talk with the rest of the pack. They would love to talk to her and get a glimpse of her powers.


	7. A Lot of Surprises

**Sorry for the delay. Yay, now on to the next chapter. This one starts after Bree and Leah left into the woods. Jacob and Edward wouldn't leave me alone until I promised let you all see what happened after the girls left. Ok, so it was mostly Jacob. Lol. So just to be clear, it's not that I don't like Bella, but I didn't like how she pretty much strung Jake along. I really didn't like that he imprinted on Renesmee. I did not like that Bella got her cake and ate it too. She had Edward forever and then she still got to keep Jacob around too. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Let me know with a Review, you can also PM me.**

**Thank you so much to my Beta! ThunderBoltsAndLightning! You Rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Lot of Surprises**

**Jacob's POV**

I was surprised by Leah and Bree's little fight, to say the least. I was even more surprised that Leah didn't phase when Bree tackled her. I wanted to stop them, but I wasn't allowed to phase and Dr. Fang hadn't come by yet today. I didn't want Bree to hurt Bella either, but if she had, I wouldn't have been able to blame her; Bella was asking for it. She knows Bree is a vampire and she knows she was my imprint. I was absolutely happy that Bree said she would stay with me no matter what and that kiss we shared was amazing.

Leah left to find Bree. I wanted to know what happened, one minute they were growling at each other and rolling around on the ground, and the next Bree was up against a tree frantically trying to apologize to Leah for whatever she saw in her head.

Edward had absolutely no clue what was going on. Maybe he was slipping because he should have been able to read Bree and Leah's minds. Leah had ignored his pleas for an explanation for what was happening, then she surprised all of us by telling us to stay behind and that she would go find Bree and bring her back. I never had Leah apologize to me before. I wanted to know what Bree saw, I had seen inside Leah's head and it was a scary place. She was depressed and hurt and pissed off at everyone.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on?" Edward demanded, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Bree obviously doesn't know how to control her powers. I thought you could read minds?" I questioned.

"I can, but their thoughts were all pushed together. All I got were glimpses of everything. I couldn't hear anything Bree was saying to Bella. I don't know why." he said sounding upset, not that I cared.

"Maybe Bree didn't want you to hear her. I mean she didn't even know she could do any of the things she can do. And Bella, what the hell is your damn problem?" I yelled, I could feel myself shaking.

"Jacob, calm down." Edward said trying to step in.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't trust her. I don't want her to be around you." Bella said.

"I don't care what you want or how you feel about her, Bella, you have no right to tell me to stay away from her! You don't get to make those decisions for me, Bella!" I exclaimed. _How could she think that she had any say about any of this? _I thought to myself, but of course the mind-raping blood sucker had to hear me. _Guess he heard that too._

"Yes I did. And I think Bella is just trying to protect you Jacob. Bree could kill you with one bite; her venom is poisonous to you." Edward explained.

"That is not the issue. I care about her and she cares about me. She isn't going to hurt me," I said calmly to Edward before I turned to Bella, "Do you have a death wish? She wanted to rip your arm off. And she would have done it if I hadn't reminded her that the Cullen's would be upset. She already showed Edward that she won't kill you and then you go and pull a stunt like that."

"Jake, what if she is making you think she is your imprint so that the Cullen's won't kill her? You said it yourself she didn't know about her powers, what if she's making you like her?" Bella said.

"Bella, I saw what happened last night. Why would you question Sam? He knows what it's like. He's been through it. She isn't making me do anything. She didn't even tell me not to see you and she knows that we kissed. She knows that I loved you. But I don't anymore, not like that. Now she's off in the woods with Leah of all people and I can't even go after her." I paused, "Bella, you had a choice and you chose Edward. I understand that, I'm not mad anymore." I tried to calm down, because I could feel myself trembling. _I'm not a loud to phase._ I thought to myself, as I took a few deep breaths.

"Jacob, I think you and Bree should come with us to the house. Carlisle needs to check you and Bree. We need to figure out if she has anymore powers she isn't aware of." I nodded. He paused and turned to face Bella, "Bella, please keep your distance from her. What you did wasn't right. Do you still love me?"

"Edward you know I love you. How could you ask me that?" Bella whined.

"I have to ask because if you are going to be with me forever, then you are going to have to let Jacob go. Yes, he will probably be around as long as we are, but I can't be worried that you may try to take him away from Bree. The imprinting isn't just like love at first sight. It's so much more than that; I have seen it in Sam's head." Edward explained and Bella dropped her head.

"Edward I'm sorry. I know it's just that I didn't think that Jake could fall for a vampire. He doesn't exactly like you. And she could kill him. I don't want to lose my best friend. I am going to lose my family soon, I can't handle losing everyone I care about too quickly." She whispered to Edward. Then she turned to me, "Jake, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Bells, I don't know if I can forgive you. And I'm not the one you need to apologize to." I said then paused. Edward looked over his shoulder.

We could hear laughing, a lot of laughing. Bree and Leah were coming back. I mentally sighed. I could hear Leah's laugh and she sounded genuinely happy. I hadn't heard her laugh in so long that I almost forgot what it sounded like. I smiled; I guess Bree is going to be a good influence on Leah.

They walked into the yard and Leah told me I would have to take Bree to Sam's later, so that the guys could officially meet her. She said that they would love to talk to her and get a glimpse of her powers. Leah turned back and ran into the woods. I assumed she was going back home and I could still hear her laughing as she ran further into the woods.

**Bree's POV**

"I'm sorry I ran away Jacob. I didn't know what to do when I saw Leah's thoughts. I thought she was going to be mad at me." I explained hoping my Jacob would forgive me.

"It's alright Bree. I'm not mad and I completely understand why you would think that. Leah isn't the easiest person to get along with. Are you ok though?" Jake asked me as hugged me.

_I'm perfect now. I think I like Leah. She and I are going to be friends. She doesn't like _her _though. What is _she_ still doing here? _I thought to Jake, as I smiled up at him.

"I'll show you later," he whispered and I nodded my head, "We need to go over to the Cullen's house so that Carlisle can check me out."

"Ok, I guess. Is he going to ask me a lot of questions?" I asked. He nodded his head. _Ugh I don't feel like going._

"Bree, I'm your brother now. And our home is your home now. You can't live in Jake's room forever. Come on, let's go." Edward said to me. I guess he is right though. I nodded my head and followed Edward and Bella to the car. Jake never left my side.

The drive went by fairly quickly. Jake and I sat in the backseat. It was still so weird to think that I had a "family." Edward was being really nice to me. I wasn't sure why though, I mean, I did try to tear off the bitch's arm. I giggled a little, remembering the day. I was holding Jake's hand so I could show him what had happened between Leah and me. By the time we got back to the Cullen's house, he was doubled over from laughing and he was clutching side from laughing too hard. I was giggling like a two year old being tossed into the air.

The stupid human was making me mad again. She had been looking over her shoulder like every two seconds, glaring at me. We stopped in front of the house and got out of the car. As we walked up to the door, the stupid bitch turns around and glares at me again behind Edward's back. _Doesn't this bitch realize how quickly I can snap her neck? I mean all I have to do is jump forward a little and…_

"BREE! Don't you dare!" Edward yelled, pushing Bella behind him.

"What did I do?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"Bree, I heard that and that wasn't very nice," Jake whispered in my ear, with a smile on his face.

"What's her damn problem?" Bella asked from behind Edward.

"Dammit, Bella, shut up! You already know what she can do. I don't know how much longer she'll hold off from killing you!" Jake defended me.

The door opened and Carlisle and Esme stepped outside. I heard footsteps and glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice and Jasper coming out of the woods. I guess they could hear what was going on. Well, maybe Jasper could smell the bitch behind Edward. _I really hope she has to go home soon. I don't know if I would rather snap her neck or break her bones one at a time._

"Bree, can you stop your thoughts, please?" Edward begged.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. My mind was just wondering." I tried to explain, "I was just thinking about today. I was thinking about why she is so mad at me. I haven't done anything for her to treat me so badly."

"I heard what you said Bree, you said that all you would have to do was jump forward a little. You were wondering if she realized how quickly you could do it. Why?" Edward asked.

"Yeah and I was also wondering why she keeps glaring at me! I thought you could read minds! She was doing it in the car too! How do you not see what a bitch the stupid human is being! And yes if I really wanted her dead, I would have killed her this morning when she touched me!" I yelled back. "It would be all too easy for me to kill her that is _if_ I really wanted to. I can see how much the little bitch means to you! I honestly don't know what you see in her!"

"Edward, Bree that is enough," Esme said calmly. "I think we all need to go inside."

"Fine, but keep that little bitch far away from me!" I stated firmly.

Once we were all settled in the all-white living room, Carlisle took Jacob upstairs to check him over. I sat on the sofa with Rosalie and Emmett. I like Rosalie, she is so pretty. Although I don't think she likes me very much. Edward took Bella up to his room to talk to her. I could hear everything they were saying, and I am guessing so could everyone else because we sat in silence until Carlisle and Jacob came back down. Alice and Jasper joined us, but they didn't sit down. Jake sat across from Rosalie and Emmett, in one of the chairs. I got up and walked over to sit down with him.

"Alright, Bree I think we need to figure out your powers so you can learn how to control them." Carlisle began, "Obviously you can shock people, what else can you do?"

"Well, um, I found out with Jake that I can hear and send thoughts back and forth. I can also see his memories. I think I can block my thoughts too because when Bella and I were fighting this morning, Edward couldn't hear what I was telling her."

"You were fighting with Bella?" Rosalie asked, "And without killing her?"

"Yeah you should have seen it, Blondie! She also fought with Leah!" Jacob said.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mutt," Rosalie retorted.

"Jake, don't call her that and Rosalie, could you not call him a mutt please." I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I'll stop if she does." He said nodding at Rosalie.

Rosalie glared at Jacob, but nodded. I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief and explained my story from earlier in the day. While I was explaining my story, Edward and little miss I'm-in-charge came down stairs. I ignored the little brat and continued telling my story. Jacob placed his hand on my knee. I relaxed a little, but when I got to the story about Bella yelling at me and me grabbing her and dragging her outside, she decided she wanted to interfere.

"That is a total lie. She tried to kill me!" Bella yelled.

"I did not! If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead the minute you grabbed my arm!" I yelled back. "I would have snapped your neck like a twig! And I can prove I didn't try to kill you!"

"All right that's enough. Bella, Bree stop!" Carlisle said firmly. "Bree, what do you mean you can prove it?"

"Here, I'll show you what that bi-human did to me." I said and walked over to Carlisle.

I showed Carlisle what happened after I kissed Jacob this morning. I showed him how I told Bella not to move. I showed him how I took her outside and called for Edward. I felt a little embarrassed for what I said to the human before Edward showed up. I showed Carlisle the argument that went on when Edward finally showed up and how I finally let her go to my brother. I showed him how the human groveled at my brother's feet. He saw how Edward was confused about what I had told Bella because he couldn't hear our thoughts. I showed Carlisle everything. I even showed him what happened with Leah.

When I finally pulled my hand back, Carlisle was smiling. When I turned toward Edward, I was guessing he had seen everything too, because he was smirking, and I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice looked confused and utterly lost. The human looked pissed but otherwise didn't show any emotion. Jasper looked particularly content for once. Jacob looked at me knowingly; I had already shown him everything. And I was completely happy. Jacob smiled at me and my cold, dead heart melted. I took in an unnecessary breath, releasing it and realizing I was going to be ok. I had a family again.


	8. Lost In Daydreams

**Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry my update was so late!**

**Ok thanks to ****I-Want-to-RENT-Jacob-Black**** for helping me with some questions I had. The day of the newborn battle was June 15, 2006. I realize the last seven chapters have been only June 15 and 16****th****. I went back to the other chapters to fix Bree's age. That is why you may have received a message about chapters. **** I have a page on F A C E B O O K for my stories that you can see the banners and the new story Ideas; you can also get sneak peeks for the upcoming chapters! Just search **_**MioneWriter007.**_

_**Thank you to my WONDERFUL BETA **_**THUNDERBOLTSANDLIGHTNING, _For editing and fixing this chapter. _**

**So, here goes the next chapter. And thank you to **_**DJChef7**_** for the wonderful idea's which may be used in this story. I have also altered Bree's age so that she was actually 16 when she was turned and I have made her birthday December 24th.**

_I also have a poll up!__Please vote on whether or not you all would like for Renesmee to be born. Mind you, it will not affect Jacob. He already has his imprint. (Bree__)_

**Ok Enjoy! Please Review! What do you think is going to happen next? Is someone going to die? If you think this is the case, who do you think will be killed?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lost In Daydreams**

**Jacob's POV **

The last seven weeks around the Rez have been hectic, to say the least. We killed that red-headed bloodsucker and her bloodsucking army, I found my imprint, and we have all been trying to figure out how to keep Bree and Leah from killing Bella. Never thought that would be the case. I thought we only had to protect Bella from the bloodsuckers and Bella. Bree told Dr. Fang what went down the day Bella grabbed her. Bella, of course, had a fit and said Bree tried to kill her. Blondie was pretty happy after Bree showed her what happened. She and Bree get along pretty well now.

Bella hasn't been too happy with the fact that Leah and Bree are getting along or that the pack is so welcoming of her. I guess it's because the pack isn't too happy about Bella wanting to become a bloodsucker. I honestly don't know how Sam hasn't tried to tell me to stop her, but I guess we will deal with that later. It's not really as if I can stop her anyway.

Leah on the other hand has been happy as ever with Bree around. She seems to be genuinely okay with everything. I heard from Embry, that when he and Leah were on patrol the other day, Leah was actually humming. I know, doesn't seem like Leah, right? He said when Sam went to tell them to switch with Quil and Jared, that Leah didn't try to play memories of their time as a couple. Now that was scary. I don't know what had her so happy. Maybe it's just Bree's gift. Leah and Bree talk about things. I guess Bree understands how Leah feels. Cause the rest of us sure as hell don't.

Bree has been wonderful. We can talk about anything. She doesn't really remember anything from her human life, except that her dad was a jerk and her mom ditched her. She doesn't know if she had any brothers or sisters either. I guess she does now with the Cullen's though. She has been a little depressed, but she tries not to show it. I haven't really been able to go very far away from my house with her, seeing as Charlie thinks I crashed my bike and broke my shoulder and leg. I've been having to walk around with crutches and braces for the last seven weeks. I feel ridiculous since I was completely fine a week after the fight. Dr. Fang even said I could shift a week after that, but I haven't taken any patrols yet. Sam doesn't want me far from my dad's place just in case Chief Swan stops by.

Anyways, I received the invitation for Bella's wedding to her leech about six weeks ago. She is getting married next week. I don't know why she wants to be one so bad. I guess I will just have to get over it. I have Bree and she is all I need.

"Jake! Are you okay?" Bree's musical voice calls again and I feel an icy hand on my shoulder.

I look up at her, but don't really see her, "I- What?" I said, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bree questions, a worried expression shrouding her beautiful face.

"I- I was just thinking, sorry. What were you saying?" I reply, trying to snap out of it.

"I asked you if you wanted to come to the house tonight. Carlisle said that maybe he'll let you off of house arrest so that you don't have to fake for Chief Swan anymore." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, that sounds good, beautiful," She really is beautiful. Ever since she started on her "vegan diet," her eyes have started changing color. Bree's eyes are no longer the bright crimson red that I loved so much. Now they are kind of orange, like the color of blood oranges.

"What were you thinking about?" Bree asked me.

"Um… just the last couple of weeks I guess. Time has gone by really fast." I said.

"Jake It's okay. Yes, time has gone by fast, but I'm really happy I found you. Everything has been so wonderful." Bree said and I knew she was right. Aside from the fact that she's a vampire and I'm a shape-shifter, we've had a pretty normal couple of weeks.

"I'm glad you found me too." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Jake!" Bree yelled louder than necessary.

"Bree I'm right here. There's no need to yell, my ears are just as sensitive as yours, remember?" I tell her, pretending to be hurt.

"I know," she grins, "but I bet you can't catch me." She giggles. She pressed a quick kiss on my lips and took off running at human speed out of my dad's house.

**Bree's POV**

I couldn't help yelling at Jake. I wanted to catch him off guard. He's been day dreaming so much lately and I don't know what's gotten into him. Maybe it's because he hasn't been able to go very far from Billy's house for the past couple of weeks. I thought as I ran to the tree line.

I looked over my shoulder and saw My Jacob running through the back door. I knew he would catch me if I didn't run. I turned and ran back into the woods. I didn't run very far and jumped up into a tree. I waited for Jake. After a bit I could smell him. He was in his wolf form, but he wasn't running. I saw him slowly walk under the tree I was hiding in.

I jumped down next to him, but he only growled and kept looking straight ahead.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I reached out to touch him. I was instantly connected to his mind, but not only his someone else's wolf form. I saw images in my head of the cliff; one of Jake's pack brothers was at the cliff. He was pacing back and forth along the edge.

_Paul, hey man what's wrong?_ Jake thought.

_I… I…I'm not sure. I don't know what's wrong? I can't find her._ Paul replied pausing his pacing only to look at the forest nearby.

_What do you mean you can't find her? Find who?_ Jake asked.

_I didn't mean… Okay… yes I did but… I didn't mean for her to run off. I mean… We were fighting… and…_Paul started but quickly stopped when he let his thoughts go.

_**Flashback 1 hour from Paul's POV**_

_I walked up and down the beach. I had too many things on my mind. Ever since that stupid fight with the bloodsuckers, well when they were almost killed, I haven't really been myself. Leah just couldn't help trying to take down that stupid bloodsucker by herself. She had to prove to us that she was strong enough to do it. But she couldn't do it. It was amazing Jake got there so fast, but he paid the price for it._

_Leah and I were out patrolling but we just finished. She was thinking about the day we fought the leeches. She is still mad that Jake went to help her. She made me so mad. As if it wasn't bad enough to watch it the first time, it felt worse the second time and third time. After we phased back I figured I should tell her to get over what she couldn't change. I probably could have been a little nicer to her, but I'm not the pack asshole for nothing._

_"Leah, could you be any more of a bitch about the stupid leech fight. Jake saved your ass!" I yelled at her._

_"Go hump a tree, Paul! I had the stupid leech. I didn't need to be saved. I'm not as helpless as the leech-loving little bitch!" Leah yelled back._

_"You would have been killed and you know it, Leah! I don't want hear any more about it! I don't want to be reminded of what could have happened to y… Jake okay!" I knew I was going to hurt her, but I couldn't stop, "Just like I'm tired of hearing about you and Sam! It's over Leah you can't change the past! IT'S DONE! GET OVER IT!"_

_I could see the hurt and tears in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her. Okay maybe I wanted her to hurt a little bit but I just wanted to stop seeing Jake getting hurt and seeing the hurt Leah was forcing on the whole pack for what Sam did to her. He couldn't help it._

_"FUCK YOU PAUL! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE!" She yelled and phased. I saw her running and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch her, but I had try any way. I phased and tried to follow her. I ran as fast as my four legs would carry me, but it wasn't fast enough._

**Leah, stop, I didn't mean it. I just don't want to see Jake getting hurt over and over again. Leah, talk to me. **_I pleaded, but she didn't respond. I saw nothing in her head._

**Leah, please!**_ I pleaded again._

_I could see in her mind she was still running but I didn't know in which direction. She didn't look at anything very long. Not the trees or the rocks, I wasn't even sure she was watching were she was going. Then I couldn't see anything but the trees in front of me._

**Leah! Leah! **_I mentally screamed but I got no response. I decided to phase and call out for her._

_"Leah! Come on, Leah!" I yelled and again received no reply._

_I phased and tried to look for her again. I kept running, trying to catch her scent. I never found it. I didn't even know which direction she ran in. So I decided to clear my head as best I could and changed directions and headed for the cliffs._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Bree's POV**

When the images of Paul and Leah's fight stopped, I didn't know if I should be pissed off at Paul for what he said to Leah, or be worried because he couldn't find Leah's scent. I mean what Leah was thinking wasn't right, but she just wanted to prove to the guys that she could hold her own and that she wasn't weak simply because she was a girl.

I have seen inside Leah's head and I have felt the pain she felt with the whole Sam and Emily situation. It wasn't easy for her then and it didn't get better when she became a wolf. She and I are like best friends now. She's actually like my big sister and I understand her pain better than anyone does.

"Paul, how could you?" I yelled. I could feel him mentally flinch.

_Bree, I didn't mean it. I tried to find her. She phased. I can't smell her!_ Paul answered.

_Paul, we need to find her. Let's go._ Jake thought to Paul.

"Jake, you don't know where she is. She could be in Canada by now." I said sounding a little panicked.

_Paul, how could you lose her scent? Or her for that matter! Why would you hurt her like that?_ Jake thought.

_I said I didn't mean it. I didn't want to see what happened that day. I don't what to remember what I could have lost! I… this is idiotic. I need to find her._ Paul said and he ran off into the trees.

"What did he mean, 'what he could have lost?' What is he talking about, Jake?" I asked and Jake shrugged. "We need to tell my family! They could help us look."

_I need to tell Sam. Go tell Carlisle and I'll tell the pack. The Pack and I will meet you at the treaty line. _Jake told me and I nodded my head.

I ran as fast as vampirely possible. I rushed up to the house and threw the door open.

"Watch it young lady, you almost broke the door." Esme said as I ran into the living room.

"HELP, I need help!" I said, almost everyone was in the living room in less than 2 seconds.

"Bree, what's the matter? What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"It's Leah, she… she's missing." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"I mean she's gone and we can't find her. Paul and Leah, they were arguing! He said… he said some things he shouldn't have said and she ran off." I paused and then continued, "Jake told me he's going to tell Sam and the others. Paul tried to keep looking but he can't catch her scent. She was too fast for him. I came to ask for your help. Rose, you know more than anyone how Leah feels. We have to find her. Jake and the pack are going to meet us at the treaty line."

"Bree, slow down, we'll help find her. Let's go." Esme said calmly.

**(5 hours later)**

**Jake's POV**

_We've been out here for hours. She's not here._ I said to the others.

_Where the hell could she have gone! I was right behind her. Now she just….she… Ugh!_ Paul said. Although I heard his wolf-self growl out loud.

"We haven't found her either. I'm sorry." The mind rapist said. "I heard that!" Bree walked past him and came to stand with me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jake. We've looked everywhere. We can't find her." Bree said out loud.

_I know the mind-rapist told us. I just don't understand how she could have gone so far, so fast._ I said mentally to Bree.

Then Sam thought, _Paul how could you have been so stupid! All of this is your fault. Now Leah is…._

_I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T MEAN IT! You saw what happened and anyway if anyone is to blame it's you SAM!_ Paul yelled at Sam.

_Sam she's been fine the last couple of weeks. Something had to have set her off. Paul what was she thinking about on patrol. _I asked.

He showed us that she had a fight with Sam two days ago. They were fighting about me. Leah yelled at Sam telling him that she had the bloodsucker and that she didn't need any help. She said she isn't so helpless that she can't take care of herself. She said she wasn't as vulnerable as, in Leah's words, "the Leech-loving bitch", or "his precious Emily." She told him Emily deserved what she got, to which he said that so did she. They fought about every little thing they could and when it was over Leah ran away.

_Why did it take her so long? She should have left a long time ago._ Jared said.

"Jared, shut up!" Bree said. And everyone else jumped in fighting, that is until Sam barked and mentally yelled "STOP."

_This isn't going to help us find her._ Sam started to say but Bree cut him off.

"Sam no offense but you really should stop talking, you and Paul are the reason she left. Maybe she doesn't want to be found. She needs time. Too many things have happened to her recently and she can't deal with everything all at once." She paused to let go of my shoulder. "Sam, you and Paul are only the worst of everything. The rest of you are assholes to Leah. It's not just a once in a while thing. I've been here for 2 months and I've seen all of you aside from Seth tell her to 'go jump off a cliff' or 'get hit by a truck.' All of you have said that she shouldn't be here that she should get lost. Well now she has. Let's give her some time. Maybe she'll come back on her own."

Everyone just stared at Bree. _Maybe she's right._ I mean Leah has had a lot of things happen to her the last year.

I walked behind the tree to phase and came back out in my shorts. "Bree's right. You all know how Leah is. She won't come back without a fight. We can keep looking but she isn't going to let us find her, not until she wants to be found." The guys nodded their heads and started to walk back to the forest in the direction of the Rez, all of them except for Paul.


	9. The Wedding Part 1

**Aug. 13****th**** the Wedding!**

**Thank you for those of you who have reviewed and put the story on alert or favorite or both. I will be making some shout out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta,**_ ThunderBoltsAndLightning,_** She is the Best!**

**A little Author's note, Bella's wedding Dress and the Bridesmaid dresses are probably different from the book forgive me. I also would like to say that I have the next couple of chapters done they just have to be Beta'd. LOL.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 1**

**Bree's POV**

One Week.

Seven Days.

We searched for five hours last week and we never found Leah. I thought that maybe if we gave her a few hours she would be all right and that she would come home the next day. I was so very wrong.

Leah's mom, Sue, is totally beside herself. She goes to work, goes home, takes care of Seth but she's been like a zombie since Leah left. Sue actually hasn't really been taking care of Seth. He has been staying with Sam and Emily most of the time. Emily doesn't mind, all of the boys are over at her house everyday anyway. Seth doesn't understand why she won't come back or where she could have gone. He still looks for her a couple of hours a day when Sam isn't making him read or patrol with Jared, Quil, or Embry. Sam won't let Seth patrol with Paul so that they won't take off to look for Leah.

Then there was Paul.

Well, Paul's still being an asshole to everyone except me, but when no one else is looking; you can see how much pain he's feeling. He really didn't mean to hurt Leah, at least not that bad. I have talked to Paul, he showed me that he feels something for Leah, that he thinks she's his imprint, but he isn't sure. He knows what Sam felt when Sam imprinted on Emily, but he said he thinks this is different. He thinks that Sam could be blocking Leah somehow. Since Sam is the Alpha, he thinks Leah somehow belongs to him even though he has Emily. Sam keeps blaming Paul for Leah leaving and I am really starting to think that he never wanted Leah to get over him. He says that it wasn't Paul's place to say anything to Leah. I am starting to think that Paul is right. Sam doesn't like for anyone in the pack to be too close to Leah.

And Jake, well Jake is kind of torn between being mad at Paul and disappointed in Leah. Leah shouldn't have run away like that and Paul shouldn't have been an ass. Jake thinks it's his fault that Leah is staying away, because he was just as hard on her as the rest of the back. Maybe he was worse before I came into his life. He knows what Leah's feeling, having to see Sam and having to see Emily through his eyes. I don't even want to know how much that little human Bitch hurt My Jacob. But that is all in the past and all we can do now is hope that Leah comes back soon.

Now we are back to today. Today is Bella and Edward's wedding, and Leah still hasn't come back. I told Jake if she isn't back by tomorrow we should report her missing. He agreed that we should let Chief Swan file a missing persons report.

Alice is so excited for the wedding. She planned the entire event, down to every last flower. I have been sitting here in Alice's "closet" if you could call it that. It's bigger than a bedroom in here. She has clothes from straight off the runway. Clothes from all of the top designers; most of this stuff still has the tags on them. I was looking through her closet while she was getting ready. Some of the clothes cost hundreds of dollars. Alice said I could have anything I wanted in here which makes her the coolest big sister ever.

Rosalie and I get along pretty well though she's kind of like a mom with me. She makes sure I hunt and even though she can't stand Jake, she's glad that he makes me happy. She told him that if he hurts me that he's going to be "put down." Rosalie showed me what happened to her and why she dislikes Bella so much. I guess that was what broke the ice for her and me; we share a common dislike for Bella. She doesn't know that choosing this life will be the biggest mistake of her human and immortal life. She doesn't realize that she won't be able to grow old and have kids and grandkids. When I was younger I always thought about my wedding day, and kids and growing old, and now I can't have any of that well maybe I can get married but I'll look like a little kid.

Now we really can't say anything more that we already have because after today Bella will be our "sister."

"Bree, it's your turn." Alice called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, do I have to wear the make-up and contacts?" I whined. I knew what the answer was going to be, but it didn't stop me from trying.

"I promise I won't put too much make-up, but you do need it. We have human's coming today remember. And as for the contacts, you won't have to put them on until the guests start to arrive. Your eyes still aren't like ours yet, but I bought you a really pretty color. Is that okay?" Alice said.

"I guess its okay. Can I make one request though?" I asked her as I sat down on the chair. She nodded in the mirror. "Can we not put my hair up? I like it down and so does Jake."

She giggled, "Sure we can. I was just going to curl it anyway."

**^v^v^v^**

I have been standing in Alice's room waiting for her to finish with Bella for the last four hours. I have to admit that Bella's dress is gorgeous. It's all white, of course and it looks like a dress from a fairytale. Its strapless, the top half looks like a corset and the bottom half is like a ball gown. The dress is so not Bella in anyway, but I would totally have pick out something like that.

Rosalie's standing by the window at the moment and both of us are wearing the most beautiful cherry red dresses. We aren't allowed to sit down because Alice said she'd kill us if we wrinkle our dresses. Mine is short, it comes to just above my knees, and is a halter top, like a summer dress. My heels are red and about 5 inches high and have a slight platform under my toes and are pretty comfortable. There are straps that cross over my toes and straps that cross over and around my ankle.

Rose's dress is fitted like a mermaid style and goes down just below her knees and her dress is strapless. Her shoes are red closed toe pumps that are at least 4 inches high. Alice put her dress on after she finished Bella's make-up, while Bella put her dress on. Alice's dress is a spaghetti strapped dress, with a fitted waist and it fell exactly to her knees. Her shoes are open toe pumps, red of course, and 5 inches high.

I haven't seen anyone else today, except for Esme a little while ago. She's wearing a very pretty purple dress that has 2 inch straps on her shoulders and goes down to her ankles. Her shoes are purple pumps like Rosalie's. I want to see my Jacob; I haven't seen him since he went home last night. I can hear Jake and Emmett talking, but I'm not sure where inside the house they are. Edward has been a nervous wreck. He's acting like a total wimp.

"Okay everyone, here comes the human." Alice giggled as she walked in behind Bella. Rosalie tried to stifle a giggle and I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"You look really pretty, Bella." I said sincerely.

"Yes, Bella, you look very beautiful." Rosalie said, albeit not as sincere.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous!" Esme exclaimed, walking into Alice's room. "Bree, it's time for you to put your contacts on and go down stairs."

"Yes ma'am." I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

"You are going to have to come up here and change them every hour. They will disintegrate otherwise." Alice said from the bedroom.

"Okay." I answered as I slipped in the first lens, then the other. I took a look at myself in the mirror when I was finished and I couldn't help but gasp at my own reflection. I truly looked human again. Alice bought me blue contacts almost the exact shade from when I was living.

I rushed into the bedroom and hugged Alice. "Thank you, Alice. Thank you thank, you thank you!" I said excitedly.

"You're very welcome, but you really should be thanking Rosalie. She picked the color." Alice said, hugging me back. I turned to Rosalie with a wide smile on my face.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Thank you so much. I look human again!" I said and if I could cry, I would be.

"You're welcome." She said giving me a hug, "Now let's get down stairs. I want to see the look on the mutt's face when he sees you."

"Rosalie, don't call him that. Please?" I begged.

"Well, it's what he is, but all right." She said as we walked out of the room.

**Jacob POV**

I had been waiting for about two hours, listening to the girls talk upstairs while Emmett and I talked and surprisingly, I'm getting used to the vampire stink. Emmett and I have been talking about how long it takes the girls to get ready. He says it is always worth the wait, because Blondie always looks gorgeous in the end. I could beg to differ on that one, but then again Emmett is Blondie's husband, so I figured I should just keep my mouth shut.

I promised Bree and myself that I wouldn't worry about Leah today despite the fact she's been missing for a week. I don't know what is going on with her. Paul has been ordered by Sam not to leave the Res to go looking for her. He feels as if it is his fault Leah is missing, but it's not. It is his fault that she left but not that she is missing.

The sound of Blondie talking pulled me from my inner monologue, "Now let's get down stairs. I want to see the look on the mutt's face when he sees you." I'm not a mutt.

"That can be disputed." Edweird, said coming into the room. Whatever Bloodsucker.

"Rosalie, don't call him that. Please?" That's my girl, standing up to Blondie.

"Okay, I'm lost." Emmett said looking completely confused.

We didn't have time to fill him in though because Bella's mom, Renee, walked inside with Charlie close behind her and Mr. Weber, the minister that will perform the ceremony. After a quick confirmation from Edward and Emmett that the girls were upstairs, they quickly made their way to the staircase.

There was a knock on the door and since Emmett and Edward made no move to answer it, I got up and opened it. I was greeted by my father and Seth and his mom. I allowed them to pass and after a few exchanged greetings, they went and sat down. Before I closed the door I heard another car door shut and saw Bella's friends from school come walking up to the door. There was that guy with the weak stomach, Mike, and I met Jessica, Eric, and Angela. For some reason I liked Angela from the get-go. She had her little sister with her, Katelynn, who was about Seth's age.

"Hello Jacob, it's nice to see you again." Angela giggled as she walked in.

"It's nice to see you again too." I replied as they made their way over to the chairs and sat down.

The last group of "people" to walk through the door was, of course, more bloodsuckers, with those freaky golden eyes like the Cullen's. There were four of them; three women and one man. I felt myself growl only loud enough for them to hear me, but instantly I felt a cold had on my arm. I turned and was faced with the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. My Bree, she was wearing a red dress and make-up, she looked like a princess.

She giggled, and said, "Jake, it's okay, they aren't going to hurt us. They're the Denali coven, Carlisle's 'cousins' so to speak. And thank you." She said pulling me back to allow them to walk inside the foyer. I guess she heard me call her a Princess. She nodded.

"I'm sorry and you're welcome." I said to Bree.

"It looks like the mutt is trained well." The strawberry blonde said. I growled at her again and saw her flinch. Ha.

"My name is Bree Cullen. It is nice to meet you…" Bree said with sarcasm in her voice waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Hello Bree, my name is Eleazar, and this is my wife Carmen, and our daughters the Denali sisters, Kate, and Tanya. Irina could not be here with us tonight. You must be the new addition to the Cullen family. Carlisle spoke fondly of you." The man said to Bree and I, I definitely didn't like Tanya, but Kate seemed alright.

Bree shook each of their hands. "Yes, I am."

"Welcome to the family. You're very pretty, but how are your eyes blue." The woman named Kate asked.

"I…um… I didn't have the same upbringing as the rest of the Cullen's. I was not a vegetarian until 2 months ago. My eyes are still changing." Bree almost whispered, for fear that someone would hear her.

"Ah I see. Welcome to the family as my daughter said and don't be a stranger. If you need anything you are more than welcome to come visit us in Alaska." The woman named Carmen spoke and I saw Tanya roll her eyes.

Bree nodded and whispered thank you. Then the Denali's walked in and sat down where everyone else was waiting for the wedding to start. As Bree started to walk away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I looked at her face clearly for the first time today.

"Jake, what are you staring at? You know Alice will murder you if you wrinkle my dress." She giggled.

"You look so beautiful. Your eyes, what did you do?" I asked.

"Alice said I would look out of place since my eyes are neither gold nor red, so she went out with Rosalie and got me contacts." If she was human she'd be blushing.

"Is this the color they were when you were human?" She nodded. "You look beautiful Bree. I wish I had met you when you were human. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from Riley and I bet Leah would say the same thing." I laughed and cringed at the same time.

"Thank you, but if I hadn't met Riley I wouldn't have met you. I know you miss Leah, Jake, I miss her too. She'll be home soon, I know it. Now come on, we better go, they're getting ready to come down." Bree said, pulling me to the stairs.

**Bree's POV**

The ceremony was very simple and over very quickly. Bella looked like she was afraid of falling down the stairs and from what everyone told me about her, she probably would have if her dad wasn't walking with her. Before the wedding Bella and Edward had asked Mr. Weber to use, "for as long as we both shall live" instead of "until death do us part." I guess its more appropriate seeing as how we won't die, well not easily anyway.

We all got in line to say congratulations to Bella and Edward. Billy, Sue, and Seth were in front of Jake and me at the moment.

"Jacob, I'm surprised that Sam allowed them to come here, nodding towards the three of them. Why didn't he tell them not to?" I asked in a whisper only my family and Seth could hear.

"Because Seth won't cause a scene and I'm here with him. He knows I would never put you in any danger." Jake said smiling down at me.

"Congratulations, Edward and Bella. I'm so happy for you both." I said, trying to sound as happy as I could.

"Thank you Bree, any word on Leah?" Edward replied, whispering the last part.

"Thank you! I'm so happy you could be here Jake," Bella said, I mentally growled.

I shook my head at Edward's question and took his hand. I showed him quickly what I told Jake about reporting her missing. He discreetly nodded his head in agreement.

Now, it was time for the reception and I was silently hoping it would be over quickly.


	10. The Wedding Part 2

**I am very sorry for the long wait. My wonderful Beta **_ThunderBoltsandLightning_** has informed me that she will not be able to Beta for me anymore, as she has school and her own stories to tend too. To **_ThunderBoltsAndLightning, _** don't worry about anything if you can come back GREAT, if not I understand, school is WAY more important than editing for me! **

**So if anyone would like to Be a Beta for this or all of my stories, Private message me! Thanks**

**Here is the next chapter everyone! Some major Drama is going to go down!**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding Part 2**

**Bree's POV**

As Jacob and I made our way to the patio where the reception was to be held I stopped him.

"Jake, is Embry in the woods?" I questioned.

"How did you know it was him?" Jake asked.

"I could smell him. You should have him join us. He seems restless." I said smiling. I could hear Embry pacing back and forth. He would pause every now and then but continued to pace.

I told Jake go ask Alice for one of Jasper's suits so he could take it to Embry. He was in and out of the house pretty quickly. What took the most time was Jake trying to convince Embry that is was ok for him to join us. He started walking back to the table but Embry didn't follow. I guess he was still debating whether or not Sam would kick his ass for coming to the wedding.

Jake asked me to dance and at first I turned him down I'm not a great dancer, even for a vampire. I finally gave into his adorable begging and we've been dancing for the last three songs and even though I'm a vampire, I needed a break. I told Jake to go dance with Bella. He's been a little upset about her wanting to turn into a monster, like me. _Maybe he can knock some sense into the bitch. Sorry Edward, I know you heard that. _I thought as I turned to look at him. He nodded and smiled. I'm assuming I'm forgiven. Edward doesn't want Bella to change either.

I'm still trying to control my powers so some things I think slip through and Edward can hear me. Usually when I am angry is when Edward can't hear me. Carlisle told me that after the wedding Eleazar would help figure out what exactly my powers are and how to control them because his power is that he knows what other vampire's powers are.

Embry came to join me at the table with Seth, Sue, and Billy. "Hey Em, are you ok?" I asked as he took a seat between Seth and me.

"Huh… Oh… Yeah… I'm fine. I just feel like there is something I have to do. I just can't figure out what it is." He said shaking his head. As I was about to ask what he meant, two of Bella's friends came up to me. I think their names are Jessica and Angela. There is a girl, about a year younger than I am, standing behind her. I smiled and stood up.

"Your name is Bree Cullen right?" I nodded when Angela spoke. "Why haven't we seen you at school before if you are living with the Cullen's?"

"I- I was adopted by Dr. Cullen about 2 months ago. My mother was his cousin. My parents died in a car accident." I said giving them the fake story that we had made up for when I start going to Forks High school. It's what we told Chief Swan too, when he saw me leaving Jake's house after he was injured.

"Oh, well what grade will you be entering when school starts?" she asked.

"Junior," I replied, "Why?"

"This is my little sister," she said pulling the young girl from behind her, "Katelynn will be a sophomore."

I heard someone clear his or her throat behind me and then I felt a too warm hand on my waist, "I'm so sorry. This is my boyfriend," I said gesturing to My Jacob then went on introducing everyone else, "Jacob, his father Billy, Sue, her son Seth, and Embry." When I looked at Embry and Seth, they looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I put my hand on Embry's shoulder and was connected to his mind.

_Great, they imprinted._

**Jacob's POV**

I am standing behind Bree while she introduces everyone at the table when I realize Embry and Seth with stupid looks on their faces. The same stupid look Sam and I probably had when we saw Emily and Bree for the first time. All I could think was, _great they imprinted_. I felt like that wasn't my thought when I realized I was holding Bree's waist. Her hand was on Embry's shoulder so I could hear him too.

_Bree this isn't a good idea here. _I thought.

_I know I'm sorry, I forgot I could do this. _She thought back.

_What the fuck? _Embry questioned.

"I'm sorry." Bree said quickly pulling her hand back form Embry.

Just then the idiot with the weak stomach came up and asked Jessica to dance. For once the idiot did something right. I turned and looked at Seth. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of the girls I just couldn't figure out who imprinted on whom.

"I remember Jacob. It's nice to see you again. And it is a pleasure to meet you all. Why are you sorry Bree?" Angela asked snapping everyone out of his or her thoughts.

"I'm… Uh… I'm not sure yet." Bree said giggling.

"Well, I hope maybe you and Katelynn can be friends. We'll be…" She trailed off I'm assuming because she finally looked at the boys. Katelynn was staring in the same direction.

"Seth, Embry," I said clapping my hands.

"I… Um… Yeah. Um… Would you like to dance Angela?" Embry asked. _Dumbass._ He held out his hand for Angela, she accepted and they made their way to the dance floor. Katelynn stepped forward a little.

"Seth, right?" She asked shyly, to which Seth nodded. "Would you… um… dance with me?" Katelynn asked. _Wow this chick has guts._

Seth nodded and got up out of the chair, took Katelynn by the hand, and led her to the dance floor. At least I know now who imprinted with whom. I looked down at Bree and sighed. She smiled back up at me.

"Well that was awkward." She giggled, and then turned to the table. "Sue, Seth just… um… he just imprinted on Angela's little sister and Embry imprinted on Angela."

"This is awkward." Sue laughed. "I guess tomorrow we will be having a bonfire, right Billy?" my dad smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll let Quil Sr. know tomorrow morning." He said.

"Bree, would you dance with me again?" I asked before Bree could escape.

**Bree's POV**

I can't believe my eyes. I just saw two more of the pack imprint. What surprised me the most was that Katelynn asked Seth to dance instead of the other way around. He looked like a lost puppy. It was so cute. To see Embry imprint was hilarious because he's been bragging about how he wasn't going to imprint. I guess fate had a different idea.

"Bree, would you dance with me again?" My Jacob asked me. I nodded my head.

Jacob led me to the dance for right beside Embry and Angela, and Seth and Katelynn. I was so happy in Jake's arms. He said that he wished he could have saved me from becoming what I am so that I wouldn't have to wear contacts. I wish he had too. I have gone to replace the contacts every hour like Alice told me. It's a pain in the ass.

As we dancing to our third song, I could hear a small argument in the living room. I looked up at Jake as he nodded. He could hear it too. We made our way back into the house and I could smell another scent that I hadn't smelled before. I held on to Jake a little tighter.

As we made our way into the living room, I saw the reason for the new scent and so did Jake he got in front of me protectively.

"Easy _mutt_, she's my sister." Tanya said to Jake to which he growled.

"Tanya, I know you are family, but I would like it if you didn't talk like that about my pack!" I said in anger to her, and stepped in front of Jake to show her I am not scared of her. Since Jake had his hand on my arm he thought, _your pack? _I giggled and thought, _Shut up she's being a bitch! _Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Well, she isn't exactly thrilled with the idea of _him_ being here either. She decided she wanted to come to the wedding, because she wanted to see the Cullen's and their two new additions. On her way here, some stupid dog tried to attack her." Tanya said with malice.

"What do you mean a dog? All of my pack is here?" Jake snarled. I knew he meant he knew where everyone was. Sam, Quil, Jared, Emily, Claire, and Kim were all at Emily's house. Paul was in the woods running patrol with the two new kids, Brady and Collin. And Embry and Seth were out on the dance floor with their new imprints.

Carlisle and Esme were standing a few feet away from Tanya and who I assume is Irina. Kate was outside having a dance with Edward and Bella was dancing with Emmett. Alice and Jasper were dancing as well. Rosalie was by my side. _I didn't even here her come in._ Eleazar and Carmen were standing kind of in between us and Tanya and Irina. They looked slightly ashamed, of what, I'm not sure.

"She means that on my way here I was attacked by a stupid mutt, the bitch almost killed me. It's probably the same stupid mutt that killed my Laurant!" Irina said loudly, but still low enough that the guests wouldn't hear.

"No! I was one of the ones that killed that _leech_. He was on our land and he was about to attack Bella!" Jake said.

Carlisle held Irina and Tanya when they tried to come after Jake. I growled at them in response.

"Enough, we are not going to do this with humans so close." He turned to Irina, "What did the wolf look like Irina?" Carlisle asked.

"I wasn't exactly worried about the fucking thing looked like Carlisle." Irina said disrespectfully.

"Irina, I do not tolerate that sort of language and you know it. Apologize to Carlisle. NOW!" Carmen semi yelled. Everyone in the room flinched slightly at the deadly tone of her voice.

"It was small about the size of a small horse and it was grey. The stupid thing jumped at me while I was running here. It snapped at my arm but I managed to kick it in the side. The bitch flew into a tree and looked hurt but the damn thing came at me again. It tried to lunge at me and I hit it across the face twice. The dog seemed dazed, so I hit it again in the head and ran here. I hope the mutt dies!" Irina finished.

All of a sudden we had three very pissed off teenagers growling at her. I guess Embry and Seth heard what happened. They had their imprints on their arms, which is why I'm guessing, they didn't phase. I felt Jake trembling. I couldn't blame him this Bitch knows where Leah is and wants her dead.

"Jake you need to get outside, now!" I ordered hoping he wouldn't fight me. He started to walk to the door. "Embry and Seth you two need to get out of here too. Follow Jake I'll meet you guys at Sam and Emily's." They followed Jake and I heard several howls 2 minutes later.

"Irina, where did you…" I started to question but paused. "Wait, Rosalie could you take Angela and Katelynn upstairs please." I watch as the two confused girls followed Rosalie up the stairs. They were asking why Embry and Seth just walked out and left them like that. Rosalie was trying to reassure them that they were upset and would be back soon.

Alice came skipping in with Bella on her arm. They made their way up the stairs and I could hear Bella ask Alice what was going on down stairs. Alice reassured her that everything was fine and that she had to get ready. I guess it's time for Edward and Bella to leave for their flight.

"Where did you see the wolf Irina?" I asked again.

"Why does it matter the mutt's probably dead! And I hope it is!" she snapped.

I crouched to jump at her and growled, "WHERE DID YOU SEE THE WOLF?"

"Fine I saw it up near Seattle." She said reluctantly.

I looked around and saw Jasper. "Jasper, I'll be back soon. I have to help Jake we may have found Leah. Tell Rosalie to keep the girls occupied until I get back and tell Alice I'm sorry about what will happen to my dress." I said in a whisper. "And don't say a word to Sue. I don't want to get her hopes up. Just tell her Seth and the boys went for a run and that he'll be home soon. Pull Billy aside and tell him what's going on." He nodded and I ran at human speed to the door, then stopped and turned back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle can you come with me if she is injured I am not sure what I can do." I said.

I took off at vampire speed once I hit the tree line. I could smell Jake and the boys. When I got to the Sam and Emily's house, I was greeted with the faces of seven giant wolves. I walked up to Jake and placed my hand on his shoulder. On the porch I could see Emily, Kim, and little Claire on Emily's hip. Kim is Jared's imprint and Claire is Quil's imprint but that still freaks me out a little bit because Claire is only three.

"Before you all go running and freak out I just want to say that I know where Leah is but I don't know how injured she'll be." I said out loud.

_You know where she is? _Paul asked cautiously.

I nodded. "I'm not going to tell you where she is. I don't want any of you to rush and get hurt on the way." Before I could continue Sam interrupted.

_Tell us where she is! _Sam ordered and a snarl escaped his snout. Emily looked worried.

"NO! You don't get to _order _me around Sam! I am not a wolf! I'm not to tell you where she is either! She doesn't belong to you anymore. She never did!" I yelled feeling a little ashamed. Sam and Jake both growled at one another.

"Are Brady and Collin staying here?" I got a nod from Sam.

"Give me 3 minutes then follow me okay?" I got nods form everyone. "I want to get a head start. I don't know if she'll be conscious or if she'll want to see any of you."

_Bree be careful. I can't live without you._ Jake said I nodded and kissed his head.

I took off running. I heard all of the wolves behind me whining. I had to get to Leah first. I grabbed a jacket from the closet by the front door. I'm not really sure whom it belonged to but I didn't want Leah naked in front of the guys. It wouldn't be right. I had taken off my high heels as well. I like those shoes.

I pushed myself as fast as I could go. About an hour later I was almost to Seattle and I didn't know which direction to go to find Leah. I knew the guys were close behind I could hear the howls every now and then. I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in over a week. Leah.

I pushed faster. Her scent was getting stronger but it was mixed with blood. I held my breath as I ran the last mile to Leah. I could hear a muffled cry and as I pushed through the tree line into the clearing, I saw her.

Leah was only half conscious and her heart beat was so slow any human would think she was dead. I ran to her and knelt by her side. I placed a jacket over her.

"Leah… Leah… it's me Bree." I said. Her face had two scratches on the left side, which were healing very slowly. "Leah, can you hear me?" she had so many injuries I didn't know what to do.

"B-Bree," Leah said weakly. I almost couldn't hear her.

"Leah the boys are almost here. Just hold on ok. Please." I begged. I heard the boys coming to the clearing.

"Bree, you found her!" Seth yelled as he came into the clearing.

"Let… me… die. P-please Bree… I d-don't want to… be saved. It hurts so much." Leah begged only loud enough for me to hear.

"Leah!" Paul yelled coming through the trees.

"Leah you don't mean that." I whispered. All of the boys were standing around us. Paul was kneeling on Leah's other side, he gently took her hand is his.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I said to you I swear!" Paul said to Leah as he knelt at her side. He ran his hand gently over her cheek.

I could hear her heart slowing down even more and so could the boys. Her left leg looked broken, as well as her left arm and from what I saw her left side of her torso. Her right wrist looked black and blue. She had a black eye on the right side and accompanying her scratched was a black and blue cheek. I growled thinking about what Irina did to her.

"Bree, we need to get her to a hospital!" Sam said coming up to my side.

"And what would you like me to tell them? 'Sorry her temperature is so high, but don't worry about it because she's a wolf. Oh and by the way she was attacked by a vampire!' oh yeah that will go over real well!" I said sarcastically.

"Bree we need to take her to Carlisle." Jake said.

"I don't know if she'll make it back to Carlisle. None of you are fast enough to carry her on foot and you can't hold her as wolves!" I said sobbing slightly, "I can run her back."

Paul leaned down to whisper his apologies to Leah, but Sam's sorry ass had to cut in.

"Paul move back!" Sam commanded. Paul moved back immediately and very reluctantly.

"No Sam! Paul will not leave her side. I know what you're doing! You can't have it both ways! Take the command off of all of them to stay way form Leah! I know you made one!" I yelled at Sam.

"This isn't of your concern Bree!" He yelled back and Jake growled in response.

"Sam, she isn't yours to protect! Emily is your imprint you cannot have Leah as well!" I yelled. "She deserves better than that and you …" I stopped and everyone stopped breathing.

Leah's heart had stopped.

3173 words


	11. Hoping for a Miracle

**Please everyone forgive me for taking so long with this story. Writers block sucks. But I have a few surprises in store for this story… Can anyone guess what will happen? **

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and put this story on your favorite and alert lists!**

**A special thank you to **_Ageless Kunoichi_** for being my 50****th**** reviewer! I hope this chapter answers your questions and that you aren't too upset with me.**

**To my anonymous reviewer MM Drew. I'm sorry I have left this story so long. Writers Block is a horrible thing and I'm hoping I won't have another block anytime soon.**

**Thank you so much to my Beta MIST! You ROCK!**

**And thank you to my pre-reader, NICOLE!**

* * *

**Ch. 11: Hoping for a Miracle **

**Bree's POV**

I looked around at the pack and could tell they were all holding their breath. My eyes landed on Paul as he cried out in pain.

"Ugh!" He fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Paul! What is it?" Embry shouted as he ran over to Paul.

Paul tried to breathe, but told Embry he couldn't and that he had a pain in his chest.

I knelt down next Leah quickly when Paul said that he felt like he couldn't breathe. Jake knelt down next to me. I could smell his tears as he whispered in my ear, "You have to do it Bree, like you did for me. If she dies Paul won't be able to live without her."

I reached under the jacket and placed my hands over Leah's heart. I could feel the warm, thick, wetness of her blood from one of her wounds on my hands. Even though I had been a vampire for a few months, I was suffering from a very human emotion and habit, fear coursed through my body and my hands were shaking and I prayed to whoever would listen to a vampire that it would work. I pressed down lightly on Leah's chest and shocked her.

Once. Her body twitched but her heart was silent.

Twice. Again she twitched and still her heart stayed silent.

Three times. Once again, silence.

I paused after the third time I shocked Leah and pulled my hands back. I looked at the blood on my hands and felt hopeless. If I were human I would be crying. I felt like I was failing Paul and the pack. I could see it in his face, in all of their faces, when we found Leah that he was blaming himself for what happened to her.

Of course it isn't his fault. Irina, my so called cousin, has some stupid animosity for Jake and the pack because they killed her "friend." If he was in the area, he deserved what he got. I mean he does drink humans, and the pack was protecting the humans. Well, they were protecting one human in particular; Bella.

All of the guys in the pack were worried when we hadn't found Leah after she and Paul had their argument. Paul blamed himself for her disappearance, and unfortunately so did most of the pack. Seth was the only one who couldn't bring himself to blame Paul for Leah's actions. He believed that Leah would have left one way or another, but that didn't stop the blame being put on Paul. He hasn't been the same since Leah went missing.

It only took two seconds for me to realize that I needed to stop thinking and help save Leah. I could hear the silent sobs and smell the tears of the pack as they stood by and thought the worst.

Four.

Silence.

Five.

I sighed with relief when I heard her heart beat.

Thump…

Thump… thump…

Finally, her heart beat got into a faint, but steady rhythm. I looked over at Paul, who was still on his knees, crying and still holding his chest from the pain. All of the boys were crying. Seth looked like he didn't know what to do as silent tears fell down his cheeks. He had fallen to his knees about ten feet from Leah. They couldn't hear Leah's heart start back up because it was too low for their ears still.

Leah coughed, but it sounded wet, as if she had breathed in water. I knew that wasn't the case and when Leah tried to breathe in but only ended up coughing. I knew now that the guys had heard Leah cough, but they made no move to get closer. Leah coughed again and blood coated her lips and dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Sam, Take the command off. I mean it!" I yelled.

"FINE! The command's lifted!" Sam said in his alpha voice. Paul looked up at Sam, but didn't move.

"Paul!" Jake yelled.

He stood up, you could see he was still in pain, and ran over to Leah. He fell to the ground at her side and took her gently in his arms. With his left arm carefully cradling Leah he cupped her face with his right hand and said, "Leah… Leah… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean those things I said to… I swear! Please Leah you have to be ok... Please. Leah, open our eyes for me… Come on Leah open your eyes…" he sounded desperate as he swiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth with the pad of his thumb.

Leah's eye lids fluttered a few times and then opened her eyes, but it seemed like it was excruciating to do so. They stared at each other for a few seconds. She reached up weakly to touch Paul's hand that rested on her face, "P…aaul…" was all that she got out in a very quiet whisper before she lost consciousness. If we had all been human, we wouldn't have heard her. In fact, I don't think anyone other than Paul, Jake, and I heard her.

Her head fell back against his arm and her arms slipped down and lay limply at her sides. Her heart was still beating, but it was faint and very slow. She needed help and Paul knew it. Paul began to panic.

"Leah… Leah please… open your eyes again Leah…" then he turned to look at me, "Bree, you have to help her please!" Paul begged as tears ran down his cheeks, while holding Leah as close to his body without hurting her more.

I got to my feet, leaned down to take Leah from Paul's arms, and started running for the Cullen house. I ran as fast as I could possibly go without causing more injury to Leah. I just hoped that I could make it to Carlisle before Leah's heart gave out again or she stopped fighting to live.

**Jacob's POV**

Paul got up, slipped off his shorts tied them to his leg, and phased, following Bree back to the Cullen's. Seth got to his feet, almost as if he was on auto-pilot, and followed Paul's lead of taking his shorts off, tying them around his leg, and then phased to follow Paul and Bree.

"SAM, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" I yelled.

"This is none of your business Jacob. I did what I had to do. We need to get back to the Cullen's place," Sam yelled at me. He looked like he was about to follow Bree but I stopped him.

"THE HELL IT ISN'T! What the fuck kind of command did you have over Paul, huh Sam?" I couldn't believe he was going to try and justify his actions with the "I'm Alpha" bull shit. My entire body was vibrating with the need to phase but I held back, I didn't want to hurt him, at least not now. I took a few steps forward until I was in Sam's face, "What. Kind. Of. Command. Did. You. Put. On. Paul?"

"Come on guys, calm down. We found her. That's what counts," Embry said, trying to calm us down.

"Stay out of this Embry!" Sam said looking at Embry then turned to look back at me, "Back off Jacob, I will command as I see fit. He doesn't deserve her," he said sternly.

"And what fucking right do you have to say Paul doesn't deserve Leah? Why would you even think you could command any one of us to stay away from her? She's our pack sister!" I said a little more firmly than I should have.

"I don't want to see her get hurt. He needed to stay away from Leah. And I don't have to justify anything to you Jacob, I am the Alpha of this pack." Sam retorted with a smug grin on his face.

"No, I am the rightful Alpha! You have no fucking right to keep any one apart! How would you have liked it if I had commanded you to not see Emily? And what, do you think _you_ deserved Leah? Because if I remember correctly you IMPRINTED on her cousin, and act like Leah's is no big deal. Like she never meant anything to you!" I said to Sam as I pushed him.

"You are not the Alpha Jacob! I couldn't help what I did to Leah! And you all know that! And you could never take Emily away from me! I kept Paul and the pack away from Leah to protect her! Now back the fuck off!" he yelled trying to use his Alpha tone, while pushing me back.

"You son of a bitch! And who was protecting Leah from you? You were with Emily for 3 weeks before you told Leah you couldn't be with her anymore and then the next week you and Emily are living a fucking fairytale like Leah never existed!" Sam flinched when I talked about his cheating, but someone had to do it. And I pushed him again for emphasis.

"FUCK YOU BLACK! You have no fucking idea what I went through!" Sam yelled and pushed me again hard enough that I stumbled slightly.

I didn't really think about what I was doing until my russet paws hit the ground and I was growling down at Sam's human form. Embry, Quil, and Jared just stared at me.

"Wow Jake, you're huge!" Quil said.

"Jacob, now is not the time! BACK OFF!" Sam commanded, but it didn't affect me as it should have. I growled at Sam again. This wasn't a good sign.

"I said, BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Sam commanded.

I didn't back off, I did the exact opposite.

I attacked Sam.

**Bree's POV**

I got back to the house just as the last few human guests left. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's, minus Edward and Bella, were in the living room along with the Denali's. I rushed through the front door with Leah in my arms.

"Carlisle! Carlisle please you have to help her!" I shouted.

"Bree, please calm down, follow me upstairs and I'll see what I can do." Carlisle said something to Esme then at vampire speed was at the top of the stairs.

I ran right behind him, following him down the hall to his study. When I walked into the room I was a bit surprised to see that he had a hospital bed and machines for everything. He had a heart monitor, breathing machine, I.V. stand, and all kinds of medical supplies to help Leah. Now, as for why he had these things in a house full of vamps was beyond me, but I was thankful he had them.

I placed Leah gently on the bed, as to my surprise, Rosalie walked into the room.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked quietly. While Rose didn't usually show concern for the pack, Leah was always a kind of weakness for her. Leah and Rose understood each other on a certain level that no one else did. Although they weren't anywhere close to being friends, they only had an understanding.

"I hope so, for Paul's sake. She's his imprint, I think, and if she dies, he…" I didn't finish my sentence because I could hear a door slam open down stairs, and two very rapid heartbeats. I was trying to listen to what was happening downstairs when Carlisle spoke to me.

"Bree, I need you to keep them down stairs and away from Irina, while I work on Leah. I know they are very upset with Irina, but we can't have them breaking the treaty." Carlisle spoke quickly and softly.

I was about to tell him that I wanted to stay and that he would need help when Rosalie said, "Go, I can help him, and send Jasper up when you can."

I nodded and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. What I saw when I got there almost knocked me off my feet. Paul was being held back by Seth, Emmett, Jasper, and to my surprise, Alice.

"KEEP THAT STUPID MUTT AWAY FROM ME!" Irina shrieked, as she hid behind her sisters.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID, FUCKING _LEECH_! YOU LEFT HER FOR DEAD! I KILLED YOUR STUPID MATE! HE WAS ON OUR LAND! LEAH WASN'T EVEN A WOLF WHEN THAT LEECH DIED! I SHOULD KILL YOU TOO FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Paul seethed, as he struggled to get free. He was thrashing around and trying his hardest to break the hold Emmett and jasper had on his arms, and trying to push Alice and Seth out of his way as they were standing directly in front of him, with both of their hands on his chest pushing him back.

"She wanted me to do it! She begged for it! It seems _your little Bitch _had a death wish!" Irina said smugly.

"Irina that is enough! I can't believe you would say such things!" Carmen said as her eyes turned black.

Paul struggled to get free, so I ran at full speed, surprising him when I touched his face. He froze.

_Paul now is not the time._ I whispered in his head and then showed him Leah upstairs, laying in the bed unconscious, _she needs you right now, and you know she'd rather kill Irina herself for what she did to her. _He whimpered and I could feel him relax slightly. He fell to his knees, crying and whispering Leah's name and "I'm Sorry" over and over.

"Don't leave him alone just yet. Jasper they need you upstairs please," I told the others, they Seth stood where Jasper was holding Paul and then Jasper ran upstairs at vampire speed.

I turned to face Irina, "You have to be the biggest bitch of all time. The wolves were protecting their land! You know as well as I do that there is a treaty with Quileute tribe. WE are not to set foot on their land, or bite any humans, EVER. Laurant went after Bella for the psycho that almost killed MY mate with her stupid army, to get revenge on Edward because his mate was the target of Victoria's mate in the first place! You have absolutely no right to be mad at MY mate and his pack for the stupidity of yours. Now the way I see it, you have two choices Irina, you can both shut the hell up and sit down, or you can continue to bitch and complain and provoke the pack. The decision is yours but I will not allow you to treat them and the Cullen's with disrespect as you have just now."

Everyone was staring at me; I assumed because the entire time I spoke I never once raised my voice above a loud whisper and I never looked at anyone else but Irina. I knew I may have overstepped my boundaries seeing as this was the Cullen's home and Irina was a cousin of sorts, but I felt that I needed to say what I had said.

"Bree?" Carlisle spoke from the top of the stairs, "Could you please escort Paul up here, I'd like to speak with you both." His tone suggested he didn't have good news but I didn't want to panic. I needed to be calm for Paul.

I turned and grabbed Paul's hand, he stood up and wiped his face, and then we headed up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, he whispered a "thank you" to me and I nodded. We continued walking, and met Carlisle just outside of the room I had taken Leah into not even an hour before. Jasper and Rosalie walked out of the room and passed us to go back down stairs.

"Paul, Leah suffered some pretty serious injuries. She has four broken ribs on her left side, her left arm and leg are broken, and her right wrist was dislocated. She has many bumps, bruises, cuts, and scratches. I reset all of the bones and she has begun to heal but she hasn't woken up yet. That is cause for concern because she didn't even stir when I reset her bones."

Paul's eyes were wide and full of tears, many of which had already begun to fall down his cheeks. I could hear his heart racing faster as the information sunk in.

"What does this mean? Is she going to be ok? When will she wake up?" Paul asked. I just stared at them both.

"I don't know. Her body will heal in the next few days, but I don't know if or when she will wake up. Her body is probably in shock from the trauma. If she has a head injury I won't know the severity until she wakes up, but like I said she may not. I don't want to tell you she will because I truly do not know."

"Please, can I see her?" Paul begged Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. Try talking to her let her know you are here… I wish Edward could have been here to help… it would be nice to know what is going on in her head right now."

Paul walked into the room and went straight to Leah's side. I could smell his tears that were falling from his eyes. He knelt down at Leah's bedside. He took her hand gently in his, brought the back of her hand to his cheek, and began to whisper in her ear.

"_Leah, please… come back to me… please. Please I p-… I… promise I'll take care of you… you just…" _he sniffled_, "you just have… to come back to me." _He kissed the back of her hand gently.

"Carlisle?" I whispered, hoping it was soft enough that Paul couldn't hear me.

"Yes," he replied sadly.

"Can't I try… I mean I can hear people when I touch… them, I just need to know what I'm looking for…" I whispered quickly.

"Bree, that's a wonderful idea. You would need to tell me what her thoughts are like or if she has any thoughts at all. But maybe we should give Paul a few minutes alone with Leah," he said quickly to me.

I nodded my head as I stared at Paul, he had Leah's hand in his, but their hands were resting on the bed, and Paul's forehead was resting on top. His shoulders shook as he silently cried next to Leah's bed.

Carlisle and I went back down stairs. The Denali's were in the corner of the room talking quietly. Carmen was saying how disappointed she was in Irina. How the Cullen's were family and that she knew better about the treaty with the wolves. Irina kept trying to make excuses but Eleazar put his foot down saying that she needed to stop holding so much hatred for the wolves when they were protecting a new member of the Cullen's family. He explained that they would not be leaving until they spoke with Carlisle about the incident with the female wolf she almost killed. Irina just nodded her head, but didn't utter another word.

I looked over to where everyone else was sitting. Emmett had the television on, though no one was watching it. Rose was sitting next to him her face full of worry. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the other sofa and Seth was sitting on his knees, his head on Alice's lap. Everyone looked concerned for Leah. He must have heard what Carlisle said to Paul and I in the hall way. When he heard us come to the bottom of the stairs, he wiped his face, looked at me, and then at Carlisle.

"She's not going to wake up is she?" Seth asked his voice shaky.

"I honestly don't know the answer to that question, Seth. I'm sorry," Carlisle said as he went over to sit with Esme.

Everyone was sitting quietly. No one was talking, not even Emmett. He was usually the one to make some stupid joke or something to lighten the mood, but not tonight. I went over to Seth and gave him a hug. He hugged me back for a few seconds before I let him go.

"She'll wake up, I know it. She's a fighter, Seth, you know better than anyone does. She'll get through this," I whispered to him. He just nodded his head and asked Esme if he could use the phone to call his mom. When she said he could her use cell phone, he got up and followed Esme to the kitchen. Before he got all the way there, I realized that the others still hadn't arrived back to the house. I called out to him before he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Seth, where are the other's? I thought they would have been here by now?" I asked sheepishly. I knew Jacob could handle himself and I know the guys were just as upset about Leah being injured as Paul and Seth, but it shouldn't have taken them so long to get back to the house.

"I don't know. Paul followed you first, and then I followed you both, but I didn't ask the rest of them if they were coming with us. I don't understand why they aren't here, but I need to tell my mom what happened with Leah." He sniffled then made his way into the kitchen, disappearing from my sight.


End file.
